The Time of Your Life
by Loudmouse
Summary: They say High school is the best time of your life, riiight. Skate punks and evil principles.
1. The Crush

The Time of Your Life Chapter One Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-yasha. And I am not looking for any money for this story. "Speaking"  
'Thoughts'  
(Authors Notes)  
I've fixed/ changed a few things, nothing really big.  
Chapter One: The Crush  
  
Character descriptions (what they are wearing will always be something similar, or maybe they just wash the same thing every day, or not.) All have the same hair color, but Inu-yasha has regular human ears.  
Inu-yasha: Baggy red dyed jeans with lots of pockets, A white long sleeved shirt with a red short sleeved shirt over (the shirt has sporty type stripes on it) And sneakers.  
Miroku: Long black jean shorts, worn low so his boxers are hanging out, black long sleeved shirt with a purple short sleeved shirt over. Sneakers.  
Sango: Avril Lavine (spelling?) type of look, with arm bands, a different bargain basement t-shirt each day, and black nylon skater pants. She always has her back pack with her, with her skateboard hanging out. (Kind of like Hirikotsu.) Boots.  
Kagome: Mostly the same look as the anime when she wears other clothes other than her school uniform. You know short skirts, cardigans, sandals.  
Later chapter characters.  
Shippo: Same outfit as the anime, but no tail.  
Rin: Also same. Sesho-maru: Business suit, black color hair (sorry.  
Koga: Same hair except bandanna instead of fur on the forehead. White wife beater and dark baggy jeans. He'll be in a later chapter.  
Yuka, Eri, and Ayume: Kagome's school friends. (are those the right names, oh well that's how they are in this.) Now the story: Inu-yasha was sitting across from his two best friends, Sango and Miroku, at their usual table in the cafeteria. Sango was giving Miroku the evil eye as he was attempting yet again to grope her. Inu-yasha growled in annoyance, he was getting sick of their constant flirting and wished they'd just fuck and get it over with. They where now beginning their senior year of High School and had been friends since grade school, he and Sango had even gone out in Junior High but it just seemed like dating his sister or something, besides he had his eye on someone else.  
"Hey Inu." Miroku turned from Sango. "I think Kikyo's back, I saw her in the hall earlier today. In fact I think she's in here now." Sango gave him a "What are you doing?" look.  
Inu-yasha seemed to perk up at this but tried to keep his cool as he looked around. "Really?" Of course his friends saw right through this. "Yeah, maybe she's coming back to our school."  
"Or maybe you just saw that new girl who looks like her and you just like to tease Inu-yasha." Sango said bopping him on the head.  
"Oh that's right it was that Kagome girl after all, sorry Inu-yasha." He said, not sorry at all.  
"Keh, who cares anyway." Inu said getting up a stomping away to get a smoke.  
They watched him go for a minute, then Sango turned to Miroku, "What's wrong with you? You know he's not over his crush on Kikyo."  
"Yeah that's the problem isn't it. How long is he going to obsess, she moved away like three years ago. He should get over it."  
"I don't think he can, he never got a chance to really talk to Kikyo so she's still like his ideal woman or something." Sango observed sadly.  
"Hmm. Maybe we should find Kikyo and have them meet, then maybe he can get over it."  
"Yeah, right."  
  
After storming out of the cafeteria, Inu-yasha went to his favorite spot to not get caught smoking, the roof.  
Most people didn't come up here cause it was hard to get to, through a supply closet and up a long ladder (instead of stairs). So he was alone and he liked it. He leaned against the wall by the door, taking a drag from his cigaret and thinking back to when he first meat Kikyo.  
  
Flashback to Junior High and a much younger Inu-yasha in the same pose although not on the roof  
He had seen her around school before, one of the most popular girls, always in a crowd and always unapproachable. 'God she is cute. But why is she standing there all alone looking so sad. Damn I should stop staring before I turn into her stalker or something.' But he couldn't, especially when she turned to speak to him, though he hadn't heard her. "Huh?" Was his cool answer.  
"I said, do you have a light?" She replied somewhat bored.  
'I didn't think she'd be a smoker.' "Yeah, here." He replied still in a bit of a daze.  
"It's kind of tough when your friends don't smoke isn't it?"  
"I guess." He paused. "I think I started to get away from them actually. It's good to be alone sometimes."  
"Yeah I guess I know what you mean. Well thanks for the light." She turned to leave.  
"Sure." He just stared after her, not knowing what to say. 'I totally fucked that up'  
A few months later her family moved away due to her father's job. Inu-yasha hadn't seen or stopped thinking about her since.  
  
'Damn I'm pathetic.' His thoughts returned to the present.  
He heard a scrapping as the roof door opened, and there stood, "Kikyo?"  
"What?" She said surprised.  
He hadn't realized he spoke out loud. 'No not Kikyo, it must be that freshman Miroku was talking about. She doesn't look that much like her. She expresses more emotion in one word than Kikyo ever did in the short time I new her'  
"You know it's impolite to stare." she said in a huff.  
He hadn't realized he'd been staring either, but then he did realize something. "Shit, the door." He leapt past her trying to catch it before it closed, but he was too late.  
"You idiot, now were stuck up here."  
"Well excuse me, how was I supposed to know it would lock behind me? Are you sure it does lock?" She tried the door and she discovered they were stuck up there. "Oh, well how do we get down?"  
"I don't know, I never thought of that because I put a board in the door. To. Stop. This. From. Happening!" He screamed getting progressively louder.  
  
"Sor-ree." She said sarcastically. There was silence for a few minutes while both fumed.  
"Oh I know how we can get down." She then walks over to the side of the roof and starts yelling over the side. "Hello, we're stuck up here. Hello." A student looks up as Inu-yasha grabs her from behind and pulls her down. "Hey! What'd you do that for?"  
"What do ya mean? We could get in trouble. Idiot." He mumbled this last word under his breath.  
"What did you call me!?"  
"Nothing forget it. What are you doing up here anyway?"  
"Well I wanted to explore the building and all. Besides." She brightened. "It's too nice a day to be stuck inside." She smiled at him. 'Wow that smile could become contagious if I'm not careful.' He thought to himself.  
They sat in companionable silence for a little bit. 'If he wasn't so rude, or scowling all the time he'd be kind of cute. What an unusual hair color.' She thought to herself before she started talking again.  
"Um what was that name you called me before? Kikyo wasn't it?"  
"Uh yeah."  
"Who is she, your girlfriend or something?"  
"Or something."  
She stared for a minute contemplating weather to push him on it but decided otherwise and instead said. "Well anyway my name is Kagome, What's yours?" She stuck out her hand while he stared but took it anyway. "Inu-Yasha."  
"Your not much for the whole talking thing are ya Inu-yasha? Say wait a minute I've heard of you."  
He looked at her warily. "You have?"  
"Yeah, everyone says stay away from you, your a violent jerk. I don't know about the violent part, but they were right about the jerk."  
"Hey!"  
"Kidding." She held up her hand in a placating gesture.  
"Whatever, aren't you supposed to be afraid of me now or something?"  
"Why? Should I be?"  
"I don't know. Maybe." He mumbled.  
They then heard the bell and Kagome stood up abruptly.  
"Oh no. I can't be late for class it's only my first week."  
"Calm down you'll probably only get detention."  
"What do you mean 'only get detention?'" She was frantic now.  
"What a goody, goody." But as he looked at the desperate expression on her face he couldn't help but want to help her. "Fine. " He grumbled. "We'll find another way down. Umm..." He looked around for a bit, "I think the stairs over their go about three quarters of the way down, we can jump the rest of the way."  
"Jump the rest of the way! I'm not jumping." She said grumbling herself.  
"Fine stay here for all I care. I'm leaving, now."  
He walked over to the ladder and started to go over, when his head disappeared over the side she freaked a little. 'Ah! Is he gonna just leave me hear?' She ran over to the side and looked down. 'He's already half way down, he really is going to leave me here.' She came to a decision. She put one leg over the edge then the other and started climbing down. Inu-yasha looked up and raised an eye brow, 'She's got more guts than I thought.' He smirked to himself. 'She's still a brat though.' He then reddened and looked away 'Shit I can see her underwear'  
Inu-yasha was already on the ground. He looked around the corner and saw a teacher coming. "Shit, your gonna have to jump now!"  
"What!" She screeched as she saw the teacher coming. She had already made it down to the end of the ladder her feet now dangled in mid air. 'Shit'  
He looked around the corner again but the teacher moved off in another direction. "Never mind he's gone." She looked down at him then. 'He's staring again. Oh shit and I'm wearing a skirt'  
"Stop trying to look up my skirt, you perv."  
He looked away to conceal his blush. "Why would I want to look up your skirt, bitch?"  
"Jerk!" "Fine, stay there for all I care." He turned to leave.  
"Hey don't leave me." She said panicked now.  
"What's wrong are you scared?" He taunted.  
"Of course not. I'm just getting ready." He watched as she dropped to the ground remained motionless for a time then got unsteadily to her feet with a huge smile plastered on her face. He let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding.  
  
"That was kind of fun." she grinned at him.  
"Are you insane?"  
She then looked at her watch ignoring his comment, "We've gotta go. Come on." She took his hand as she led him inside and he was too stunned to protest. Once inside she let go of his hand. "Well it's been fun, see ya around Inu-yasha." She then took off running for her class.  
"Keh." He said quietly after she had gone, then casually strolled into his next class.  
  
He didn't see Kagome or his friends until the assembly at the end of day. From his seat next to his friends in the back row he could see Kagome chatting animatedly with a group of three freshman girls and a senior boy. 'Must be her boyfriend, what was his name again? Haji? Hogi? Oh right, Hojo one of those damned jocks from my class'  
"Hey Inu, why didn't you come back to lunch?" Miroku tried to get his attention but failed. "Earth to Inu-yasha." He tried again waving his hand in front of his face. Sango turned to see where he was looking.  
"Oh great now he's got a crush on Kikyo's doppleganger." (AN) Sango and Miroku shared a laugh.  
"She's nothing like Kikyo." He shot back at them, reddening a bit.  
"Oh and how would you know?" Miroku teased.  
"She certainly looks nicer than Kikyo. More lively anyway. Just don't be stupid Inu, she's probably out of your league just like Kikyo was." Sango said warningly, secretly thinking maybe this girl would be good for him. "Shut up."  
There was no more argument as the vice principal took the podium and finally quieted everyone down.  
"As you all know Principal Greyhound retired last spring, and you have all been called here because your new principal would like to introduce himself to you. I want you all to make him feel welcome, Now let me introduce to you, Principal . . . Naraku." There was some polite applause except from the students who never clapped at any assembly like Inu's group. Inu-yasha just stared 'I don't know why but that guy gives me the creeps.' He then turned to his friends to say something but saw a concerned Miroku staring at an utterly terrified Sango.  
  
The speech had been short, you know: "I hope to live up to the standards of you last principal. blah, blah, blah. I hope we can all be friends, blah, blah, blah. Come to me when there is a problem, blah. Oh and blah."  
But Inu's group wasn't paying attention, especially since Sango had seemed to go into a trance and didn't snap out of it until everyone else had gone left the auditorium. "What is wrong Sango?" Asked Miroku, concerned for his friend.  
"Yeah, what's with this zoning out shit?" Asked an equally concerned Inu-yasha.  
"Nothing. Let's go." She barked getting up to leave. They didn't push her on it, . . . yet.  
Once outside Inu-yasha got out his skate board and started to ride away but turned back and said, "Hey can you guys pick up Shippo again, I've gotta go to work." "Um sure, we're still meeting at the skate park later, right?" "Keh." was his only response as he turned and rode away. While Sango and Miroku got in her car.  
  
This will be my first chaptered fiction. Please review, good or bad.  
It may get angsty later. But for now we are getting to know the characters.  
Also an alternate universe fic is by nature out of character, but I tried to keep them close. AN 1: doppleganger. : not sure how to spell this, maybe it's not a real word though I know it's been used before. 


	2. Meet the Family

Chapter 2 Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-yasha. And I am not looking for any money for this story.  
"Speaking"  
'Thoughts'  
(Authors Notes)  
Chapter 2: Meet the Family About a weak after the first chapter, before school Kagome was getting ready when her doorbell rang. "I've got it." she called to her family. When she got to the door Hojo was standing there. "Hi, what are you doing here?" 'Again.' He had been coming to pick her up every day with some lame excuse. 'I wonder what it is this time?' "Your friends told me that you could use a ride to school and I volunteered since I live in the neighborhood." 'Great my friends put him up to this again. Oh well I guess I could use another ride and he is nice enough.' She thought a little disturbed that her friends would just set this up.  
"Um, sure come in while I finish getting ready." She waved him inside.  
  
When they got to school and got out of the car there was a group of senior girls who beckoned her to come over.  
"I'll let you talk to your friends." Hojo said densely as he waved and walked to the school. "Talk to ya later Higurashi."  
'Wha' they're not my friends. I wonder what they want?' Kagome pondered as she strolled over to them. "You think your special huh?" One girl said as she pushed her against a wall. "A freshman getting a ride with a senior." As they started surrounding her.  
"What, it was just a ride, it's no big deal." Kagome defended herself.  
"Yeah right 'sweet girls' like you are always taking away our sweet guys." They started pulling and pushing her.  
"Hey, cut it out." She tried to get away but there were too many. "Such pretty hair." The girl said as she yanked at it. "It'd be a shame if it got shaved off." She then took out a razor.  
'I could really use a rescue.' Kagome thought desperately.  
  
Meanwhile Inu-yasha was skating towards the building when he heard a commotion and decided to see what was going on. When he got there he saw Kagome being beat on by several girls from his class.  
He sped up and jumped in to pull them away immediately. "Yura, what the hell do you think you're doing!?" He put himself in front of Kagome, separating her from the other girls.  
"She's going out with Hojo, the little tramp." Yura accused.  
"I am not he just gave me a ride." Kagome defended in tears now.  
"He's too good for you so just stay away from him bitch."  
"Don't pick on her just because you can't get a date. Now back off or I'll start in on you and I don't care if you are a girl." Inu-yasha growled at them.  
"We'd better go, you know how psychotic Inu-yasha can be." A girl whispered to Yura. "Fine, your saved this time but don't let us catch you with him again." They ran away.  
"Stupid bitches." Inu-yasha mumbled. Then he turned to Kagome. "Hey stop crying they're gone now."  
"I'm not crying." She huffed and then sniffed.  
"You should go to the nurse."  
"I'm fine." She said as she got up and winced a little.  
"You are not. Stubborn girl." He growled at her.  
She was about to argue when she heard. . . "Kagome!" Her friends, Yuka, Eri, and Ayume ran up to her. "Are you all right?" They glared at Inu-yasha.  
"Keh. They can put up with you now." He walked off.  
"I'm fine. I'm going to the nurse though to make sure." She watched him go smiling to herself.  
"What happened?"  
"Did that Inu-yasha guy do something to you?"  
"He's just the type too." Her friends said in unison.  
"No, he saved me." Kagome said in awe as they headed towards the nurses office.  
  
Later after English class, Inu-yasha's teacher, Kaede asked him to stay for a bit.  
"Inu-yasha."  
"What is it ?" He said gruffly and Kaede pretended not to hear his disrespectful tone.  
"You are failing English."  
"Already? It's only the second week."  
"That it is. But this is the second time you have been kept at this level, and the second time you have been in my class. I do not want to see you again."  
"Yeah I'm not too fond of you either." She ignored his tone again as she said. "Now I know you don't have the best home life..."  
"Keh." He interrupted but she continued, "but you do need to pass this class. I know you can apply yourself if properly motivated. So I am appointing you a tutor. She is a freshman, but she is the best student I have and she has already agreed to be a tutor for me, her name is Kagome Higurashi." She said while handing him a piece of paper with her information on it.  
'Damn not her, I was hoping to avoid her for the rest of the year'  
"Do not forget, Inu-yasha, I will be checking on your progress."  
"Fine." And he left.  
  
"What did Miss Kaede want?" Sango asked as she and Miroku met him outside the school.  
"I need a tutor." He grumbled and showed them the paper.  
"Kagome Higurashi. 555-0127." Miroku read. "Isn't that the girl that looks like Kikyo?"  
Inu-yasha's sour look was answer enough. "Well if you don't want to call her I don't mind hanging on to her number for you." Inu-yasha snatched the paper back as Sango bopped Miroku on the head.  
"Hey, there she is now, why don't you go talk to her?" Sango motioned.  
"Keh."  
"It's amazing that someone as articulate as you needs an English tutor. Now go, she's all alone, that should make it easier." Sango shoved him in Kagome's direction and he started walking knowing she'd bug him until he did.  
He spared one more glare at his friends then turned to Kagome.  
"Oh hi, Inu-yasha, I never got a chance to say thank you for this morning. So, thank you." She gave him a bright smile.  
"Um listen." Inu-yasha wasn't good at accepting praise. "Kaede told me to talk to you."  
"Oh are you the one she wants me to tutor?"  
"Yeah, I can't pay you or anything, . . . but I can protect you from people like those jerks this morning." He blurted the last bit out on impulse not even understanding why.  
"Oh." Kagome was taken aback by this and she twiddled her fingers as she replied. "Thats a nice gesture and all but you don't have to. Um, I mean I'm doing it as a favor to Miss Kaede anyway."  
"Whatever."  
"Um alright. When do you want to meet?"  
"How about lunch time on the roof?"  
"Um, alright."  
"Just don't let the door close this time, kay. See ya." He waved goodbye as Kagome's friends came up to her.  
"Hey Kagome, was that guy bothering you again?"  
"Um no, I just have to tutor him, we were setting it up." 'Though the roof is a strange study place.' "Well that sounds fun." Yuka, and Eri said sarcastically, but Ayume said genuinely.  
  
The next day at lunch Kagome got out her English books and was about to head to the roof when her friends came up to her and started dragging her towards the cafeteria. "Come on Kagome, stop dragging your feet. Hojo wants you to sit with him." Eri said excitedly.  
"What and risk getting beat up again." Kagome protested.  
"Hojo won't allow that." Her friend said with confidence, though Kagome wasn't so sure. Besides I have to meet Inu-yasha. I promised to tutor him." "Inu-yasha probably skipped out on your little meeting anyway. Now come on." Yuki chimed in. They started dragging her again.  
"But. . ."  
"You have to eat at least, before you meat him right?" Eri said reasonably.  
"Yeah I guess so." Kagome admitted and was dragged off once more.  
Kagome sat at the "cool kids" table bored out of her skull. She looked at her watch for the umpteenth time wondering how mad Inu-yasha was going to be. She finished her lunch as quickly as possible and had only been sitting there a few minutes to be polite when she excused herself. She was almost out of the cafeteria when she was ambushed by Yura and her gang.  
  
Meanwhile at Inu-yasha's usual table Sango and Miroku were wondering where he could be.  
"Wasn't he supposed to meet Kagome to study?" Sango wondered.  
"Yeah, so?"  
"So, why is she sitting over at that table, and I don't see Inu anywhere. And now she going with Yura to the bathroom."  
"Where is she?" An angry Inu-yasha startled Sango and Miroku.  
"She went to the bathroom with some girls." Miroku supplied.  
"What girls?"  
"Um, I think it was Yura and her pos. . ." Sango stopped talking as Inu-yasha had already bolted for the bathroom. Miroku and Sango then took off after him.  
They caught him just in time. "Inu, that's the girls' bathroom." "But I. . ."  
"I will go in his place." Miroku attempted to enter but Sango held him back.  
"No you don't pervert, I'll go."  
When she stepped into the bathroom she saw five girls towering over Kagome. Yura was threatening her with another razor.  
"Yura!" Sango called as she reached around her back for her skateboard and tossed it at Yura's hand, knocking the razor to the ground. "What do you want slut?" Yura replied.  
"Leave her alone. Just try me, or would you rather I call in the boys." Sango did her best to ignore the slut comment.  
"You'd have to if you want to beat me." She then lunged at Sango, but Sango side stepped her and brought her two fists down on the back of her head. After Yura went down the others came at her all at once. She took a fighting stance. 'Shit maybe I should call them.' She thought but then grinned. 'Nah this could be fun. And Inu and Miroku never let me have any fun'  
"No!" Kagome yelled as she picked up Sango's fallen skateboard and used it as a club on the nearest girl.  
Sango took care of the rest.  
  
Outside the boys had been waiting as patiently as they could.  
Inu-yasha couldn't take it anymore he had to see what was going on. He stuck his head in and saw Yura and her girls lying on the floor. He then raised his head to find Sango and Kagome glaring at him.  
"This is the girls' bathroom!" They both screamed as they hurled the trash can at his head. 'Shit, guess they're all right.' He ducked back out just in time.  
  
A little later Kagome, Inu-yasha, Sango, and Miroku sat at their lunch table. Yura and the others had recovered and glared as they passed their table. But they just glared back.  
"I'm sorry I was late Inu-yasha." Kagome apologized.  
"Whatever."  
'He sounds hurt.' Kagome gave him a pitying look.  
"And what is that look." He grumbled, and she now glared back at him. She then turned to Sango. "Thank you for the rescue, um . . ."  
"Sango." She supplied. "And this lech," She and Inu-yasha bopped him on the head as his hand was in groping range of Kagome, "is Miroku." He grinned at Kagome and she smiled a little confused.  
"Those girls aren't gonna beat me up for sitting here too, are they?" Kagome asked a little nervous.  
"No probably not, no one gets jealous of us so I think you're safe." Sango supplied.  
"You know you don't have to sit with us, if you're that concerned about your reputation." Grumped Inu-yasha.  
Sango and Miroku then bopped him on the head as they said in unison. "Don't be rude."  
Sango then turned to Kagome, "Don't mind him he just. . ."  
"I don't trust your kind." Inu-yasha lashed out suddenly.  
"My kind?!" Kagome retorted indignantly.  
"Yeah popular snobs, you pretend to be someone's friend and then turn your back on them the first chance you get." He blurted out.  
"What are you talking about? And I am not popular or a snob. You jerk!" She stood up and stomped away.  
Sango and Miroku turned on Inu-yasha, glaring, "What was that, go apologize." Ordered Miroku, "Keh."  
Sango rolled her eyes and then got up to go after her.  
She caught up with her just outside of the cafeteria. "Kagome!"  
"Sango?" Kagome turned around in surprise.  
"Look Inu-yasha just doesn't trust many people. But I think he was transferring his anger towards Kikyo onto you."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well you look a lot like her and he had this crush on her. I'm not sure exactly what happened, he was really depressed and angry after she left. I'm not sure why, he doesn't talk about it."  
"That's okay."  
"You're forgiving him?"  
"Yeah, I think I get it. He's just shy."  
"Well I guess so."  
The bell, signaling the end of lunch period rang.  
"Just tell him, ah never mind I'll talk to him when he's calmed down. It was nice meeting you." Kagome said turning to leave for class.  
"Yeah, same here." Sango called back.  
'That is one tolerant girl.' Sango marveled as she returned to the lunch room to gather her stuff.  
  
After school Kagome was at her locker when her friends came up to her.  
"Kagome, where did you go at lunch today?"  
"Well I told you I had to tutor Inu-yasha, but I got beat up again."  
"Was it Inu-yasha?"  
"No! He wouldn't do that. It was that girl, Yura again."  
"Don't let it discourage you Kagome, if you want to go out with Hojo, you can't let anyone stop you." Yuka said cheerfully. 'I think I'm getting a headache. They want to be popular by association or something.' "I don't want . . ." She started but was cut off.  
"Oh no we're gonna be late for the bus. Good luck at archery tryouts, bye Kagome." They all ran off.  
  
Later still.  
'Ugh I think I totally blew those tryouts.' Kagome moped as she dug in her backpack for her cell phone and called her house. All she got was the answering machine. Then she tried her mother's cell phone. No answer. 'Just like her not to turn it on. Damn I missed the last bus and I don't have a ride. What am I supposed to do now?' She plopped down on the front steps of school.  
She looked out to the far side of the parking lot and caught a glimpse of silver. 'Inu-yasha. Maybe he can. . . No, he's probably still mad. And I don't even know if he has a car'  
She then noticed Hojo walking towards her. 'Oh, no.' He had been at the tryouts also, but she had managed to avoid him. He came to a stop in front of her, grinning like an idiot. "Higurashi. Do you need a ride or anything?"  
"Ah no, no I've got one coming." She lied.  
"Oh, okay I'll wait with you." He sat down beside her.  
"That's not necessary, Hojo." She said nervously. Hojo started raving about how great the archery team in this school was. Kagome didn't hear a word of it, she was too busy staring at the silver haired skater-boy.  
'Wow.' She marveled as she watched him turn tricks in the parking lot. 'He looks like a dancer or something.' She was then aware of Inu-yasha's eyes on her. She blushed at being caught. He gave her an annoyed look, and she gave the same look back. He skated over anyway as Hojo droned on about tryouts.  
Inu-yasha came to a stop in front of them and turned to Hojo, "Get lost." 'Inu-yasha.' Kagome sweat dropped but turned to Hojo with a reassuring look.  
"It's alright I don't want to keep you. Inu-yasha will stay with me until my ride comes."  
"Yeah, so get lost." Inu-yasha growled again.  
"Oh, alright. I'll see you tomorrow." Hojo got up and left. Once he was out of sight Inu-yasha started skating away again.  
"Inu-yasha, wait. Um thanks again."  
"Stupid, do you want to get beat up again!?"  
"No, of course not! But you'd protect me."  
"Keh."  
"You don't happen to have a car do you?"  
"Nope."  
"Oh." she sighed in disappointment. "But Sango does. She'll be back in a few minutes, she can give you a ride, if you don't mind stopping to pick up my brother first."  
"You have a brother?"  
"Two, kind of. Your damn lucky I was here by the way. Usually I work right after school. But on days off I hang around till my brother's school lets out so I can go get him."  
"I have a brother too, he's in 4th grade now. How old is your brother?" "Seven. "Does he have silver hair like yours'?" "Don't be stupid, this ain't natural, besides we're not blood anyway."  
"Oh."  
They sat in silence for a bit then Kagome said. "About this afternoon."  
"I aint' apologizin' if that's what you want."  
"I actually wasn't really expecting one. Sango said it might have something to do with Kikyo and I just wanted to know what happened to make you so mad. That is if you want to tell me."  
'Should I tell her. Shit what am I thinking'  
They were interrupted by a car horn blaring.  
"Come on that's Sango." They stood up and walked over to the rusty old car.  
"Sorry I'm a little late, Kirara stalled at the intersection, it was a mess." Sango apologized.  
"Kirara?" Kagome questioned.  
"My car."  
"She named it after her cat." Inu-yasha supplied in a teasing tone.  
"Shut up." Sango shot back at him.  
"Where's Miroku?" Asked Inu-yasha.  
"Cheerleader practice." "Miroku's a cheerleader?" Kagome wondered.  
"No he's a lech. So it's just us today." Sango said annoyed.  
"Kagome's coming too." Inu-yasha ordered.  
"Yes sir." Sango replied sarcastically, but to Kagome said. "Hop in back, just toss over whatever's in the way."  
'Does she live in this thing?' Kagome wondered as she pushed aside old take out containers, some clothes, and school books as she sat in the pigsty.  
  
They arrived at the elementary school a short time later. Inu-yasha got out and shouted, "Shippo get your but over here." A short boy with orange hair called back. "We can't leave yet."  
"Why not?" Inu-yasha stalked over to him.  
"Rin hasn't been picked up yet and I don't want to leave her alone with that slimy toad, Jaken."  
"Sesho-maru will be here and I, don't want to be here when he shows up." "What's wrong?" Sango said. While Kagome asked, "Who is Rin?"  
"My brother's kid."  
Sango explained further when they realized Inu-yasha wasn't going to. "Like Shippo and Inu-yasha himself, she was adopted by his older half brother, Sesho-maru."  
'They don't have any parents?' She wondered to herself, but instead said, "Why can't you just take her home too."  
To which Sango then replied, "Because Unlike Shippo, and Inu, Sesho-maru willingly adopted her. With them it was a court order."  
"In other words he doesn't let me near his precious little Rin." Inu-yasha grumbled.  
"Inu and Sesho-maru do not get along." Sango supplied.  
Just then a short old toad-like man came over with a little girl tagging along behind.  
"Inu-yasha, Shippo." The little girl seemed a bit weary of them.  
"Hey kid." Inu-yasha smiled slightly at her.  
"Don't you have somewhere else to be, Inu-yasha." The older man glared at him and Inu glared back.  
"Not really, no. What's Sesho-maru's excuse for leaving her here this time?"  
"Sesho-maru will come for Rin." Rin said smiling.  
"Yes he will, and I am looking after her until then, so you can run along." Jaken said.  
"Oh, I'm leaving." But he didn't move an inch as he stared at the toad-man.  
'Does he really not want to leave Rin?' Kagome wondered.  
A fancy car pulled up at that moment causing a chorus of "Sesho-maru." Two happy voices, and one pissed Inu-yasha.  
Sesho-maru stepped out and over to Rin and Jaken, ignoring Inu-yasha and Shippo.  
"I have told you not to speak with strangers Rin. Now get in the car." After Rin was settled into the back seat Sesho-maru turned to his half brother. "Do I have to remind you again of your place, dear brother?" He said coldly. Inu-yasha looked about ready to fight. Kagome looked to Sango worried, wondering if she should step in. "Do not forget the 15th. Be there at 1:00." He turned to leave.  
"Like hell." Inu-yasha retorted.  
To this Sesho-maru turned back around and remarked, "How will you be able to keep your promise to your mother without my monthly contribution?" He again turned to leave and Inu-yasha let him having gone quiet at his last remark.  
  
They drove in silence for a time, Kagome giving directions to her house every now and then.  
She just had to ask though. "Why did your brother call you strangers, doesn't Rin know you?"  
"No." Inu-yasha said quietly.  
"We don't live together." Supplied Shippo.  
"Oh." Was all Kagome said as she was lost in her own thoughts. 'How horrible. How could something like that happen. I mean I've heard of broken families, but to hate your own brother. . ?' She was left off and she watched them drive away sadly. 


	3. The Skate Park

Chapter 3 Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-yasha. And I am not looking for any money for this story.  
"Speaking"  
'Thoughts'  
(Authors Notes)  
Chapter 3 The Skate Park  
  
Inu-yasha watched as Kagome struggled up the ladder with her back pack. He went over to her and took her pack from her.  
"Jeez what do you have in here, bricks?"  
She was surprised and nearly stumbled back down the ladder. But he caught her arm and pulled her the rest of the way up.  
Once she was on a nice flat surface again she swatted his arm playfully, "Don't scare me like that. I brought some extra study materials." She smiled at his grumpy look.  
"You shouldn't have bothered, I don't need a tutor, so why don't we just not waste each others time and we'll just tell Kaede you couldn't help me, or something."  
"I made a promise and I don't go back on my promises." She paused, and noticed he was trying not to look her in the eye while trying to glare at her at the same time. "Sango told me about Kikyo."  
"Oh what did she say?" he said angrily.  
"She said I look like her. I'm sorry if she did something to you but I'm not her so get over it." Kagome shot him a glare as she went to sit down on the roof.  
Inu-yasha was silent. Then said, "No you don't." And he slumped down beside her.  
  
After a few minutes of studying Inu-yasha flopped onto his back, "Ugh, my brain hurts."  
"Well maybe if you used it more often."  
He raised his head slightly to fix a glare on her. "Maybe if you used yours less you wouldn't be such a snotty bitch."  
"Hey, I was only kidding, no need to get rude." She then plopped her head beside his, her feet pointing in the opposite direction. He felt calm and comfortable in the silence, unlike Kikyo, with her he always felt he had to say something anything to keep her there. They lay there for a time. Near the end of the period Kagome got out her lunch while Inu took out a cigaret.  
"Don't you ever eat?"  
"Don't you ever stop nagging?" But at that moment his stomach rumbled.  
"Jeez, here." She gave him half a sandwich.  
"Thanks." He said stubbing out his half gone cigaret.  
Silence.  
"I've been meaning to ask you. You don't have to answer or anything. But, why don't you live with your brother? I mean Sango said he's supposed to be your guardian and all."  
He didn't say anything for a while, and she almost didn't think he would. So when he started speaking it surprised her. "We don't get along. It's like he blames my mother for our father's death or something. And has transfered that blame to me. And I guess Shippo was too much of an extra burden. So when I was old enough to get a place of my own I took Shippo with me. Shortly after that he adopted Rin, for some reason." He looked kind of depressed.  
"Thank you." She smiled at him.  
"For what?" "For sharing."  
"Feh."  
  
Inu-yasha and Kagome got a chance to meet every day for about a week. They were both coming to enjoy the time together, (aside from the occasional spat) though neither one would admit it.  
During this lunch period Sango excused herself to go to the bathroom. When really she went wandering the halls in search of the new principle. She found him, in his office of course. She wasn't sure what she was expecting, but finding him there acting just like any other principle was not it. 'Maybe he isn't the same man. They do have different names, and there is no way they'd let him be principle after what he's done. But he looks so much like him, even though I haven't seen him for years, he looks like the same age. I just don't know'  
"Can I help you?" Sango was startled by the secretary, Kagura.  
"Uh, no." She practically ran out of there. Naraku watched her go, through narrowed eyes.  
  
A few days later it was raining. Kagome came up to Inu-yasha as he was talking to Sango and Miroku in the hall before school. "Oh, hey Kagome. I guess we can't study today huh?"  
"Don't try to sound too disappointed. But I was thinking maybe we could get some studying in while we eat." She said hoping to spend more time with him. She barely new him even though they had been studying together all week. And maybe his friends would provide some answers.  
"Yeah I guess. But don't you want to sit with your friends?"  
She was hoping that they could become friends, but maybe that was asking too much. "Yeah, but you need to study still." She said hoping he'd buy that, he was actually making some progress in their sessions and probably wouldn't need many more of them.  
'She's such a slave driver. I thought I was actually getting better, she's a pretty good teacher after all." Inu-yasha thought but said, "Keh." "That means sure." Sango translated. Kagome smiled, "I know."  
  
Lunch time:  
Inu-yasha, Sango, and Miroku all sat at their usual lunch table.  
"Glad you could join us Inu. I was beginning to think you had abandoned us for your new girlfriend." Miroku smirked at him.  
"She ain't my girlfriend." Inu-yasha fumed.  
"Isn't." He corrected. "Just what are you two doing on that roof, because it certainly doesn't appear to be studying English. French maybe?"  
Inu-yasha just glared.  
At this point Kagome joined their little group. "Hey guys."  
"Hey, Kagome." They greeted her.  
Kagome sat down and immediately got out her books and started studying with Inu-yasha. Sango and Miroku stared at them, they seemed to be in their own little world. Furthermore Inu-yasha seemed to be paying attention and was now engrossed in what she was saying. 'Well anyone who can do that to Inu has got to be worth getting to know.' Miroku thought glancing at Sango and found he had a co-conspiritor. "Hey guys why don't you take a break and hang out, you've been studying all weak." Miroku stated.  
"Yeah all I've had for company this past weak is this lech." Sango chimed in.  
"Hey!" Miroku proclaimed in mock indignity.  
"So you two seem to be getting along well. He's not being too much of a jerk is he?"  
"No, not too much." She smiled mockingly and sent a look Inu-yasha's way.  
"Yura hasn't been giving you anymore trouble has she?"  
To this Inu scowled.  
Kagome didn't notice. "No. It was really stupid anyway, just because I was talking to a senior. Some people are such idiots." She fumed, much to the groups surprise, had she already been hanging around Inu-yasha too long or was this just a side of herself she didn't show much. "I should be able to talk with whoever I want. I'm almost the same age as any senior anyway."  
"Wait, really?" Inu-yasha was surprised at this, she looked so young and she was a freshman.  
"Yeah most people don't know it, just my friends." She blushed a little, as Inu looked at her in amazement. 'Did that mean she considers us friends, already?' "I was kept back in grade school. I was always sick with something and I missed a lot of school so they kept me back."  
"Then why didn't you tell off Yura or something!" Inu-yasha fumed at her.  
"I didn't want to make trouble."  
"By not making trouble, you made trouble!" Inu-yasha and Kagome sent dagger glares at each other.  
"So you have your license?" Miroku sought to change the subject.  
"Yeah. But I don't have a car." She supplied cautiously.  
"To bad, Looks like you'll still have to wait around for me if you need a ride anywhere." Sango said grumpily.  
"Oh I almost forgot, is it a gym day today? I can never keep it straight." Kagome asked since Sango and Inu-yasha were in her gym class because they mixed grades.  
"Nope." "Yes." Inu and Sango supplied at the same time. "It's the fifth day, we have gym every five school days, Inu-yasha."  
"Oh well." He shrugged and continued eating.  
Meanwhile at Kagome's friends' table. " Look she's hanging out with them again. What does she see in them?"  
"She'd be much better off hanging around Hojo. He's popular and cute." Yuka and Eri huffed at their friend.  
Ayume just remained silent.  
  
Inu-yasha sat on the metal bleachers, swinging his legs impatiently, waiting for Kagome to be done with archery practice. (Yes Kagome made the archery team, mainly because they needed to fill spots.) He was only waiting for Sango to give them a ride, it's not like he liked watching her or anything. Riiight. He watched as she loaded her arrow on the bow, moved it perpendicular to the ground, and gracefully pulled the bow taught. 'I remember Kikyo being on the archery team. She was pretty good.' He froze in his thoughts. 'Ugh I have got to stop comparing them it's so pathetic. She's not Kikyo but she probably wouldn't want to date me either. I shouldn't get attached, I'd just be setting myself up to get hurt again.' He watched her profile, 'But she's so cute, deep in concentration like that.' He watched intently as she let her arrow fly, he nearly fell out of his seat when he saw where it went. Sure it hit a target, just not her's. Hell it didn't even hit the front of the target, how was that even possible?  
Kagome just laughed it off.  
A few minutes later the coach called an end to practice. Inu-yasha watched as Hojo came jogging to Kagome's side and she smiled at him, Inu felt his blood boiling. He got up and sidled over to the "couple." "Oy, Kagome, let's go, we're late enough already." He yelled all the while glaring at Hojo.  
"Is Inu-yasha bothering you Higurashi?" Hojo asked causing Inu's fists to clench. Noticing this Kagome sought to put a stop to the violence before it started. "No, Inu-yasha is my ride," she then turned to Inu-yasha, "I just need to change, alright?" She walked to the girls locker room not even waiting for a response.  
"I'll see you tomorrow." Hojo waved at her retreating figure and turned to leave himself. Inu-yasha couldn't decide who to glare at so he just decided to sit back down and glare at the ground.  
'Jeesh what is his problem? Is he jealous? That can't be it, he doesn't like me like that. Hell I'm not even sure if he likes me at all.' Kagome wondered as she changed.  
She rejoined Inu-yasha outside. He was just starring at the ground, she stopped in front of him and tilted her head to try to see his face. He was scowling. "Hey, what's wrong."  
"Nothing, lets go." He stood abruptly and started walking towards the parking lot, Kagome followed.  
"I think there is something wrong. I was only being friendly to Hojo."  
"That's what you think."  
"Hojo's a nice guy, maybe a little dense, Yura doesn't bother me any more so there's no harm being nice back, maybe you should try it sometime."  
"I still don't trust him."  
"Don't trust him. . .?"   
Outside in the senior parking lot Sango and Miroku sat on the hood of Kirara as Kagome and Inu walked out of the gym arguing.  
"I wonder what they're fighting about this time?"  
"Probably something stupid as usual. How many times did they fight and make up during lunch anyway?"  
"I lost count after five. Some people just don't know how to get along like we do." Miroku snaked his hand out to her thigh and rubbed in small circles.  
"Dirty lech!" She shoved him off the car and he landed in a heap on the cement as Inu and Kagome approached them. "Hey guys." Kagome said cheerfully, they must have made up again, or will be ignoring each other for the rest of the day.  
"We're giving Kagome a ride again." Inu-yasha announced.  
"We?" Sango asked indignantly.  
"I'm sorry, is it a problem?" Kagome asked worriedly "No, Kagome, I just don't like his tone." Sango said glaring at Inu-yasha.  
To which he glared back.  
"Well lets go kids, or we'll be late." Miroku attempted to stop any more arguments as he got in the car.  
"Who says you get shotgun?" Sango and Inu asked.  
"Shotgun." He replied as he slipped into the car.  
"Just keep your hands where I can see them." Sango said as the rest got in the car.  
After picking up Shippo, Sango asked, "Kagome do you want to hang out at the skate park with us sometime, I work there on nights and weekends so I'm there a lot and it's only a few blocks away."  
"Yeah that'd be great, but I can't right now, I've got a ton of homework."  
"Okay, see you later." She waved to her as she walked up her front steps.  
When she turned to say goodbye to Inu she just got a glare.  
'He's not still mad that I was talking to Hojo at practice?' He had found them talking when he went to pick her up for her promised ride.  
  
Kagome did homework for about an hour then she got restless.  
'Maybe I should go see if they're still at the skate park. But if Inu's still mad at me, maybe it's not a good idea. But I want to see him, and the others, and I'm board.' That decided she said a quick goodbye to her family and headed out.  
When she arrived at the park it was crowded. 'Popular place.' She marveled as she scanned for Inu-yasha and his friends. She spotted them by Inu's hair flying around him as he went air born on his board. She started walking towards them when she was blocked by a body.  
"Hey what's a sweet little woman like you doing in a place like this." She looked up and cringed at the cheesy pick up line and the lustful stare he was fixing her with.  
"Um excuse me." She said attempting to back away from him but was blocked by his buddies behind her.  
"Where are you going, we were just getting to know each other, baby." He said as he walked towards her once more.  
Now she was trapped and angry. "Back off buddy before my boyfriend comes along, and beats the snot out of you." She lied, hoping maybe Inu-yasha or somebody would notice and help her, or that he would back off at the threat. Neither happened.  
So she stepped on his foot, hard. He was shocked so she pushed past him continuing in the direction she had seen Inu. The bully recovered quickly and grabbed her arm. "Bitch." He pulled her back in the direction she was running from.  
"Hey, let go you ass. Inu-yasha!" She was making enough of a commotion now that everyone around them was staring. "Hey was that Kagome?" Sango heard the screaming and turned to Miroku and Inu, but Inu was gone, already dashing in Kagome's direction.  
One second Kagome was caught in a death grip, the next his grip was completely gone and she was on the ground from the total lack of said arm. She looked up to see Inu standing in front of her and the bully on the ground by his feet.  
"Inu-yasha." She breathed a sigh of relief. He spared her a glance to make sure she was okay and smirked slightly before turning back to his opponent.  
"Don't fucking touch her, Maten." He ground out.  
"Oh, you are the boyfriend who is going to, how did she put it? Oh yes, beat the snot out of me." He and his gang started laughing.  
Inu and Kagome both blushed before Inu recovered. "I'm not her boyfriend, but I am going to beat the snot out of you." 'Oh great now I'm talking like Kagome the goody-goody'  
By this time Sango and Miroku had arrived and helped Kagome to her feet. Shippo brought up the rear. They watched as Inu and Maten started beating the "snot" out of each other. 'Ah this is my fault. I didn't want him to get hurt I have to stop this.' Kagome thought as she watched the two boys start to get bloody from trading blows.  
She ran towards them as Miroku and Sango tried to stop her.  
"Inu-yasha! Stop, please." She wrapped her arms around his waste from behind. Both boys stopped surprised by the girl's actions.  
"Your going to listen to a girl." They laughed. "That's too pathetic." They all doubled over laughing. After a few minutes they got up and Maten declared, "I'm board now. Let's go." He and his gang left Inu fuming trying to go after them, but each time he tried to pry the girl off of him she held on tighter.  
He sighed, "They're gone, you can let go now." She slowly let go as he turned angry eyes upon her. "Why'd you stop me?"  
"He was hurting you, you idiot. You'd prefer I let him cripple you?"  
"Who says I would've lost? And what was that boyfriend crap? We're not going out, stupid."  
"Hey I am not. I know we're not going out, I just told him that so he'd let me go, it obviously didn't work."  
"Obviously." He humphed. The crowed had thinned now that the show was over. "What were you doing talking to that guy anyway?"  
"Oh now you're going to start in on that, besides it wasn't my choice."  
"Oh like it wasn't your choice to talk to Hojo this afternoon?"  
"Would you stop it already, I was just being nice and it's fine since Yura's been leaving me alone. Why are you so jealous anyway, I can talk to whomever I want."  
"I am not jealous."  
"Fine."  
"Fine." Inu-yasha turned to leave but winced in pain. Kagome went to his side.  
"You're hurt." she said taking his arm.  
"I'm fine." He shrugged her off.  
"You are not."  
"I am."  
"Not!"  
"Am!"  
  
Shippo, Sango and Miroku watched the tug of war for a while before they realized it could go on for a while and they left to do their own thing.  
They sat down on a concrete wall. Miroku glanced at Sango. 'She's been looking down lately, not that she's usually miss sunshine but, it seems different now. I know if I ask her about it she'll just deny anything is wrong. Her and Inu-yasha are so much alike in that area, not ones to share their feelings outright. I know she will tell us in her own time. And I always play referee to their tempers, but perhaps with Kagome in the group I'd have a little help, and I could then pursue a relationship with Sango if Inu-yasha had a girlfriend too it wouldn't be so much of a three's a crowd thing. Now to get them together. At least I have something to talk about to hopefully get Sango's mind out of whatever is bothering her.' All the while his hand has been inching towards Sango's rear end. Right when it finally made contact her own hand made contact with his head. After a second of silence Miroku straitened as if nothing happened and began, "So, I think Kagome's been good for Inu-yasha, don't you?"  
"What? Oh yeah sure, any girl that can put up with Inu-yasha is good for him."  
"What are you talking about she hates him." They stared at Shippo for a moment then turned back towards each other and ignored him.  
"All that sexual tension needs a release, he's been pining over the same girl for what three years now? I think Kagome is just the girl to get his mind off of Kikyo, for good."  
"Oh right someone who looks like Kikyo will take his mind off Kikyo." Sango replied sarcastically, even if she did agree with him.  
"Exactly, they just need a little push."  
"And you have a plan I'm guessing." She leaned towards him conspiratorially. Shippo just rolled his eyes.  
"Ooh, sit!" Kagome ordered pointing to a bench on the outskirts of the park. Inu grumpily obliged. They had made a brief stop at the concession stand, to get a first aid kit.  
"You're such a pain, why don't you ever let anyone help you? You're such a stubborn jackass!" She fumed at him while applying antiseptic, none too gently to his wounds.  
"Cut it out bitch you're doing more damage."  
She stopped suddenly, "You jackass, I was worried and was just trying to be a friend."  
"Who says I want you to be my friend."  
She could feel the stinging start behind her eyeballs. "Well if this is how you treat your friends maybe I don't want to be one. I'm going home." She shoved the antiseptic bottle at him and turned, walking quickly towards home, tears already starting to fall from her eyes. Inu just stared after her in dumb shock.  
  
The end for now, thanks for reading. 


	4. Absence

Chapter 4 Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-yasha. And I am not looking for any money for this story.  
"Speaking"  
'Thoughts'  
(Authors Notes)  
  
Chapter 4: Absence  
  
Kagome raced home tears blurring her vision as she sped past her family and up to her room. She slammed the door before collapsing on the bed. 'Why does he have to be such a jerk!' She wailed into her pillow.  
  
Sango stared at Miroku in disbelief "That's your plan, get them to spend time together, I've never heard anything so, so... lame." "I think you already have a problem with your little plan." Shippo pointed out and nodded to where a seemingly comatose Inu-yasha sat, still clutching the bottle of antiseptic Kagome had thrust at him.  
  
They all walked on over to him. "Oh great what did you do this time?" Sango asked peevishly.  
"What makes you think I did something?" Inu-yasha yelled.  
"Because Inu, you are you, No matter your intentions you cannot keep your foot out of your mouth." Miroku stated bluntly.  
"Shut up." Inu-yasha stood up in a huff and stalked towards home. "Nice retort. I could come up with something better and I'm just a kid." Shippo berated him while trying to keep up with his longer strides.  
  
Miroku and Sango watch them leave. "Well what are you going to do about your plan now?"  
"It may take some fine tuning but I will speak with him once he has cooled off."  
  
Kagome lay on her bed thinking, 'He is such an idiot. And I'm an idiot for having a crush on him. Maybe I should have listened to my friends and stayed away. They were right after all he is a rude, violent, jerk! But he has his moments, despite what he says he likes his friends and family. He makes sure he or someone he trusts is there to pick up Shippo every day and he even refuses to leave until he makes sure Rin is picked up too, even though he knows he'll catch hell for it. So he can be nice and he's cute, okay that's my irrational, hormone driven, teenage girl side talking, but I am a teenage girl.' She saw his handsome face in her minds eye, then it turned into his angry face from earlier tonight, she sighed. 'Ugh, he's still a jerk. I'll just stay away from him, it's not like he wants me around anyway, maybe these irrational feelings will go away'  
  
Subsequently Inu-yasha lay on his bed thinking. 'Stupid girl. I didn't even mean what I said, she just makes me so, I don't even know, I'm a moron. The way she smiles at me, hell even the way she yells at me makes me anticipate the next time she does it. Fuck I'm a moron getting a crush on someone just because they look like Kikyo. She's not even as pretty as Kikyo.' He sighed. 'But she is damn cute. The more I see her the more frustrated I feel, the more comfortable I am with her, the more I want to see her. Kikyo never made me feel comfortable, I was always too busy trying to keep her there talking to me. I've got to stop comparing them. It doesn't matter anyway Kagome will never speak to me again. It's probably better this way she'd just end up hurting me like Kikyo in the end.' But a tiny voice in the back of his brain whispered, 'But Kagome's not like that'  
  
The next day at lunch Kagome and Inu-yasha went back to eating with their old friends.  
"Look what you've done." "Glad to see you've come back to your senses." Said Inu's and Kagome's friends respectively.  
  
"Apologise already." Sango yelled at him.  
"Why should I, she seems perfectly happy now." Inu-yasha glanced at Kagome's table.  
"If not for yourself, then do it for us." At this Inu and Sango gave Miroku a questioning look.  
"With Kagome back in your good graces and in our company again, Sango would no longer be the only female of our group. It would also allow me to concentrate on matters other than keeping the peace between you two." He looked meaningfully at Sango.  
"I've told you before it isn't going to happen." Sango shot him a glare.  
"But Sango, dearest, we'd be so good together." He said as he gathered her hands into his and stared into her eyes.  
"Miroku!" She yanked he hands away and turned to hide her blush.  
"Keh! I'm not apologisin'. " Inu-yasha stood abruptly.  
  
A few tables over, Kagome watched him leave in a huff.  
"Stop pining over that loser, Kagome. You two barely had a, "thing," so he shouldn't be too hard to get over right?" Yuka said.  
"Right," chimed in Eri, "Why not go out with Hojo to take your mind off it. And now that everyone knows your 18 they won't have a problem anymore."  
  
"You told them? Okay, besides the fact that I don't want to go out with Hojo, I think it was my being a freshman rather than my age that they had a problem with, for some odd reason." Kagome said hotly.  
"But Inu-yasha took care of that problem right Kagome." Ayume beamed at her from across the table.  
Kagome let out a nervous laugh at the reminder of the person she was mad at. But he did after all take care of the problem for her, albeit in his usual violent manner. She flashed back to a few days ago when they were walking to Sango's car after school.  
(Wavy flashback lines)  
  
Off in the distance they saw a commotion, as they got closer they saw a scrawny kid getting beat on by someone three times his size.  
"Inu-yasha, do something." Kagome lightly pushed him.  
"What do you want me to do?" Inu-yasha retorted.  
"Help him."  
"Why would I help that jock beat on some defenceless kid?" "You moron, I meant..."  
"I know." And he was off, before she new it he had pulled the much larger boy off the poor kid. Before the jock could even figure out what happened Inu struck him in the nose. "Run." He commanded the beat upon kid. (AN: Wasn't sure what to call him 'cause you have the beater, so would that make him the beatee?) He didn't have to be told twice.  
Surprisingly the jock had crumbled with one blow. 'Hm not as tough as he looks, I guess'  
"Way to go Inu-yasha!"  
"Keh."  
(End of Flashback wavy lines)  
Kagome sighed. A few days after that incident they had found out that Inu broke the jock's nose. 'I was guilty for days at feeling happy that Inu-yasha beat him. And In-yasha didn't look all that happy either. That time was my fault, maybe he doesn't mean to be violent'  
Meanwhile Inu-yasha had made his way to the roof to smoke. He took out a cigaret, lit it and took a drag. Staring at the spot where he usually sat with Kagome to study and talk, he couldn't help but think of Kagome. . . (More Wavy flashback lines)  
  
"Your late." Inu complained as he saw Kagome come out the door to the roof. She looked up at him and opened her mouth to retort, but nearly stumbled back down the ladder when she noticed his black eye and swollen lip. He caught her hand and hauled her the rest of the way up.  
"What happened?" She brought her hand up to touch the bruise on his eye. He winced a little. "It's nothing, I'm fine."  
"That doesn't look fine. Come on we're going to the nurse." She pulled him to the ladder.  
"I said I'm fine." He pulled back.  
They started a tug-of-war that could have gotten interesting, if not for the interruption.  
"Ahem." They turned surprised eyes to see Kaede standing by the door to the roof.  
'How'd she get here?' At their questioning looks Kaede explained. "I came to check on your progress and new you met on the roof. I may be old but I'm still spry." She smiled. "I see your getting along well, but are you getting any work done?"  
"We get plenty done. Just wait till next weeks exam." Smirked Inu-yasha.  
"The exam is tomorrow." Replied Kaede.  
"Shit!"  
"Guess we better get started." Said Kagome.  
"I'll leave you to it then." And Kaede left.  
  
After studying for most of the lunch period Kagome ventured to ask again, "What happened?"  
Inu-yasha sighed. "I should have ducked when I saw the fist coming."  
"You got in a fight? With who? Why?"  
"What does it matter. I got hit, end of story."  
"But you shouldn't fight. You got hurt."  
"Why do you care?"  
" ....Because..."  
"Look what I do is my business, so but out."  
"I'm just worried about you okay." She brought her hand up to touch his bruise again, gentler this time.  
He stared at her, 'Worried about me? Why would anyone worry about me'  
They were both startled by the bell ringing and quickly pulled away to head to class. Only speaking to mutter a quick good bye, before heading in opposite directions.  
  
(Wavy coming back to the present lines.)  
  
Inu-yasha, sighed stubbing out the cigaret he had just started, life was just plain boring without Kagome. Hell he didn't even want to smoke to escape his friends anymore, so he turned back and went inside.  
  
Sango was not in a good mood she had visited Kohaku the night before and found his condition worse than last month. Not to mention the fact that her new principal was most likely the cause of it. No Sango was not in a good mood. On top of it all she was now late for class, it was only gym but she was 20 minutes late, she should have just skipped.  
  
Inu-yasha had actually remembered his gym clothes this time, but his mind was not on the game of soccer, instead he had been watching Kagome out of the corner of his eye the whole game, and every time she glanced his way he looked away abruptly. So absorbed in the girl, he couldn't stop thinking about even though they hadn't spoken in almost three days, that he'd almost missed Sango come storming in late to class, and she did not look happy.  
"Miss Hirakotsu, you are late." The gym teacher announced.  
"Yeah."  
"You will go to the principles' office after class. Right after class."  
Sango's only reply was terrified silence.  
  
"Shit, shit, shit." Sango punctuated each word with another punch to the wall. Inu-yasha and Miroku looked on, wondering what had gotten into their friend that she could be that mad at the wall.  
"Calm down Sango, what's the big deal about going to the principles' office. It's happened before with the old principle."  
"What's the big deal? What's the big deal!? He's a child molester!" She screamed now.  
"Calm down Sango, they wouldn't hire someone like that." Miroku tried to reason.  
"He gets some sick pleasure out of manipulating kids. I know the face of the man that did that to my brother, I'm sure it's the same guy!" She collapsed against the wall and slid to the floor in tears, and neither boy new how to comfort her, they had never seen her like this.  
It was then that someone shoved past Miroku and gathered Sango in their arms. Inu-Yasha was the first to recognise them. "Kagome?"  
"Shh Sango it's okay." She tried to soothe her friend.  
  
After a while the boys were stationed outside the forbidden zone (The girls bathroom) waiting for the girls to come out "That was kind of scary."  
"Yeah." Was pretty much all they said. Then the girls walk out, Sango looking a little red but at least she had stopped crying. "We will all accompany you to the principles' so you do not get into more trouble." Suggested Miroku.  
"Yeah then we're talkin' to Kaede about this." Put in Inu-yasha.  
Kagome followed beside Sango silently.  
  
Sometime later.  
They now all sat in the living room of Ms. Kaede's house. Kagome was surprised to find out that, not only did they know where she lived, but she apparently baby-sat for Shippo sometimes.  
Sango told them the story again. "What's the rest of the story, there's something you're not telling us." Inu-yasha asked. 'We knew her brother wasn't well, but, how did we not know about this? The girl's good a keeping secrets. It probably happened that summer she spend in Maine.' Miroku thought to himself.  
". . . He was my brother's adopted father. When our parents died we were put in separate foster homes. I was lucky, Kohaku wasn't, Onigumo was manipulative and liked to play with his mind. Kohaku was so young, I don't think he knew what he was doing. See Onigumo used him to commit his crimes. One night things got out of hand. Kohaku, he . . . killed that shop keeper. But it was all Onigumo's influence, all his way of life, his gun. My brothers in the criminally insane ward at the juvenile hall because of him."  
"But are you sure, Naraku couldn't be Onigumo, could he?"  
"I'm almost positive, When I learned that my brother was on trial I went to court every single day, and I saw him, the man that destroyed my brother. They let Onigumo go free, he had an alibi, he couldn't possibly be involved. After that he disappeared. I tried to find him after, but I never saw him again until the day of that assembly. He may have a different name, but I remember the face of Onigumo."  
  
"Sango, I can only imagine what you are going through, but the school-board wouldn't hire someone like that, even if he was equited. However, I will check into it." Kaede lay a light hand on Sango's shoulder to reassure her, she then looked up to see her friends smiling at her encouragingly. Even inu-yasha gave a grunt of support.  
After yesterday's drama with Sango, Inu-yasha decided his fight with Kagome was pointless and maybe Miroku was right, that Sango needed another girl to talk to. That is why he stood outside Kagome's house, hand poised to ring the doorbell. Before he could however, a thirteen year old boy opened the door. "Hey, you must be Souta, is Kagome home?"  
"Depends, are you going to make her upset again, Inu-yasha?" "How the hell. . . she told you. I'm here to apologise, all right." Inu-yasha crossed his arms gruffly.  
"All right, come in." Inu came in followed closely by Shippo since Kaede wasn't available to baby-sit.  
Souta turned to yell up the stairs, "Kagome you've got company!"  
She came down the stairs and stopped short as she rounded the corner, there in her living room playing with her cat was,  
"Inu-yasha?"  
"Ah, Kagome." He stood up and walked her out of the room. Before he could say anything however, Kagome started to talk.  
"I'm sorry, I know I've been clingy and I'm a pest to you. I just thought 'Here is a person worth getting to know.' But if you don't want to see me anymore I understand." "Keh, you're not a pest. I . . . like hanging around you. I like that you think I'm a person worth getting to know. I feel the same." He quickly added, "Miroku and Sango miss you too."  
"Friends." Kagome held out her hand, they were lost in each others eyes. After only a moments hesitation took her offered hand and with a light smile replied, "Friends."  
"Well now that that's settled will you and your brother be staying for diner?" Mrs. Higurashi startled them out of the moment.  
Inu looked at Kagome questioning.  
"Yes they are." She replied for them.  
  
I know the end was abrupt but well I felt done. 


	5. Wednesday

Wednesday Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-yasha. And I am not looking for any money for this story. "Speaking"  
'Thoughts'  
(Authors Notes)  
Chapter 5: Wednesday  
  
He kissed her softly at first, then with more urgency. She gasped at the force behind his lips, and he took the opportunity to thrust his tongue into her mouth. His hand then started to wander from it's resting place on her hip, slowly inching it's way to her breasts. She was so lost in the passionate kiss that she barely noticed the movement. When she did she grabbed his hand and held it in hers, not ready for that kind of intimacy. "Kagome. Why'd you stop?" Pouted an annoyed Inu-yasha as he almost ran into said girl.  
She however didn't answer, just stared ahead, a light blush starting to stain her cheeks. She used a hand to cover Shippo's eyes. Inu-yasha moved his gaze to follow the path of hers. What he saw brought about the same reaction in him, followed by anger. He turned and stormed off in the opposite direction. Kagome was brought out of her shock at his sudden movement and quickly followed.  
"Inu-yasha, Inu-yasha wait. Wasn't that Sango and Miroku?" He kept walking. What could have him so angry?  
"What's Miroku thinking?" Inu muttered mostly to himself. 'Is he worried about Sango? She's been so depressed lately. Miroku couldn't be taking advantage of her, could he?' Wondered Kagome.  
Inu-yasha finally came to a stop and sat down on the benches by the fountain in the mall they were currently bumming around at. Kagome sat silently beside him, a few feet away, Shippo sitting unconcerned between them. Neither discussed the situation since they were too busy wondering about it in their own heads. A few minutes went by in silence, then they saw Miroku walking towards them with a grin plastered on his face, followed by Sango. Inu-yasha grabbed Miroku by the arm, "We need to talk." And he dragged him off, Shippo following, leaving Kagome alone with Sango.  
She wasn't sure what to say. Sure they had become friends over the past few weeks but she felt a little uncomfortable after seeing that PDA. However it was Sango who spoke first.  
"I know what you're thinking. 'What a slut.' It's what everybody thinks of me sooner or later."  
"That's not what I was thinking." Kagome paused and looked at the ground. It had only been last week that they had found out about Onigumo and her brother. Sango thought Naraku was Onigumo and it had been eating her up inside. A few days later Kaede came back with the news that Naraku was not Onigumo, but rather his brother, a twin no less. The school did perform it's background checks, and it was found that Onigumo had died several years earlier. While this news brought the temporary relief that their principal was not at fault for Kohaku's condition, and also a certain amount of relief that Onigumo could not harm him again. It did not however, bring the closure Sango had hopped for. She was still depressed over her brother's condition, though she tried to hide it, Kagome could tell it still troubled her. "I'm just worried about you." Kagome stated simply. 'And so is Inu-yasha, and Miroku must be too'  
"I appreciate it Kagome, but what I do is my own decision, I'm fine." She gave a light smile which Kagome just knew wasn't completely genuine. "How is Kohaku?"  
"Still mostly unresponsive, but some days he almost seems to know I'm in the room at least. It's a start." She shrugged.  
"You know you can talk to me about your problems if you need to." "I know, but right now I want to forget, and Miroku helps me forget, when I'm with him. I want to make it go away. Because worrying about it now isn't going to change what happened." Sango said, while thinking, 'Besides I can't talk about it. How can I tell them what really happened, and that it was no accident. But since I can't change that, I want to move on.' Kagome was unsure how to convince her to talk. She'd just have to be there for her when she decided to open up. If she wanted to move on she'd try to help her. "Come on let's go shopping." Kagome said grabbing her friend's hand and starting off towards the Gap.  
"Oh 'cause like shopping is the thing to cure any girl of a bad mood." Sango mocked.  
"Damn straight." Kagome enthused and Sango just rolled her eyes, but couldn't help catching Kagome's infectious smile.  
  
"What are you thinking?" Inu-yasha asked as he shoved Miroku in disgust. "It was her idea, you know I would never take advantage of her." Miroku defended.  
"Oh right, you know she's not thinking clearly now."  
"That didn't stop you, when you and Sango..."  
"I wasn't either. And don't change the subject. How could you do that to her?"  
"Like I said, it was her idea, she was depressed and she wanted to feel some other emotion, I just helped her out." Miroku paused for a while letting Inu-yasha absorb it all. He seamed to almost accept it. "Look I know what that was, I'm just a pair of lips to her. But I'd rather be that for her than stand around feeling helpless. Hell I think I love her."  
"Great." Inu-yasha said drolly, but couldn't help the smirk. 'If it's Sango's idea maybe she can handle it. Warning Miroku was enough for now.' "Call me crazy, or a glutton for punishment but I think I can help her. Maybe she'll feel the same way about me eventually and not just see me as a distraction. But oh the fun we can have until then." He had a wry smile on.  
"Still the lech I see. But if you hurt her..."  
"Yeah, yeah, big brother will punish me."  
"Damn straight, now let's go find the girls." Inu-yasha turned, and lead the way through the mall.  
  
"Do people really call you a slut?" Ventured Kagome as they perused the racks of mass produced goods.  
"Yeah or a dyke, depending on their mood that day."  
"But why. I mean your not."  
"I dunno, maybe it's because I hang around with guys, they think I must be having sex with them or that I'm like just another one of them or something." Sango shrugged.  
"That's horrible, how can they make such snap judgements about people like that?" Kagome said in a slight rage.  
"I'm used to it, you should hear what they say about Inu-yasha."  
"Oh you mean he doesn't break into old ladies homes and steal their life's savings, or hang out at biker bars and run from the cops on a nightly basis?" Kagome said sarcastically.  
"Oh so you have heard. He may pick fights but he's not that bad."  
"Oh I know."  
"You like him don't you?"  
"S-Sure I like him, I like all you guys." Kagome tried to feign ignorance that she knew what she really meant.  
"No I mean like him, like him. Like you want to do with him what me a Miroku were doing." They were both blushing, Sango at the remembrance of Miroku's lips on hers and Kagome at the image Sango's words brought to mind.  
(Just take a moment to picture it. Got it? Everybody say it with me: "Awww." Okay, moving on.) "So what do people say about Miroku?" Kagome asked, bringing the subject back around. Sango aloud it, for now. "Well besides that he's a pervert, not much. He could probably hang out with the popular kids if he wanted to. They seem to like him well enough anyway."  
They walked on, chatting amicably.  
  
"So Inu, you have a thing for Kagome." Miroku stated.  
Glare from Inu-yasha.  
"And she seems to have a thing for you."  
More glaring.  
"So why haven't you done anything about it yet?"  
"Mind your own business."  
"You obviously like her, how long has it been since you stopped smoking anyway?"  
"I didn't stop for her, I stopped cause I don't have the money to buy them."  
"Riight, Anyway. What have you got to lose by asking her out?"  
"Oh right and have her, and those friends of hers laugh in my face?" 'Like Kikyo.' He added silently. "You know that's not like Kagome."  
"Feh." Sigh, 'Of course she's not like that, baka'  
  
"Look at these, why on earth would you wear something that says that on it?" Sango wondered indignantly.  
"I don't know, I think it's kind of cute." Kagome said.  
"Cute, it's skanky. Think about it, no mature woman would wear something like that, so that leaves the people our age or younger. People who aren't old enough to do what that's suggesting."  
"I guess I see your point."  
"Yeah I mean, whoever came up with this shit has got to be some sort of sick ped...."  
She was cut off by two arms being wrapped around her from behind, she froze ready to smack whoever it was.  
"Miss me?" 'Oh few its Miroku.' Smack.  
"Hey pervert." But she turned and gave him a peck on the cheek anyway.  
"Where's Shippo and Inu-yasha?" Kagome scanned the area.  
"By the ice cream shop, they didn't want to be caught in a lingerie store."  
"I guess it just doesn't bother a lech like you huh." He fiend hurt. "Whatever lets go get them, I have to get to work." Sango led the way.  
After they collected Inu-yasha and Shippo they headed towards the exit.  
"Are you going to hang out with us some more, Kagome?" Asked Shippo hopefully.  
"I don't know maybe I should get home."  
"Oh come on." Sango begged.  
"But I still have homework to finish."  
"Fuck Kagome you've been doing work all week, I... uh we hardly see you any more. And I won't get another day off for three more days." Inu-yasha pleaded with her trying and failing to not sound needy, or like he actually missed her.  
'That's true I guess I have been focussing a lot on work lately. My own escape from dealing with problems.' Kagome thought and then said, "Well I guess I could do the rest of my work in the morning before school, there's not that much since I did most of it in study hall anyway."  
"Ooh you're such a rebel." Inu-yasha gave her a quirky grin as they made their way to Sango's car.  
  
At the skate park Sango went to work manning the supply hut and keeping an eye on things, Inu-yasha skated while Kagome split her attention between watching him and watching Shippo, While Miroku sat around trying to look cool.  
"Wow how does he do that, it looks like he's flying?" Kagome asked after Inu-yasha completed a very tricky arial twist.  
"Lots of practice. Inu-yasha may not seem like it but he can be very devoted to something, given the right something that is."  
Kagome would have thought it would be awkward to talk to Miroku after seeing him make out with Sango just that afternoon, but he was surprisingly easy to talk to.  
"Yeah he's been practising for months for the Shikon Tournament." (Can ya tell? Not a real tournament.) Chimed in Shippo.  
"The Shikon Tournament. What's that?" Kagome asked.  
"A nation wide skating competition. The winner gets $500 and a write up in Skaters Monthly."  
"Wow, he's sure to win, right!"  
"He is very good, but he does have some heavy competition. Last years winner, has won 5 times in a row. And it's Inu's first year at the national level."  
"So he's competed before?"  
"Oh sure, he's won all of his tournaments this year. I think he's mostly doing it for the cash though."  
"That's right. It must be tough living on your own."  
"But he's not alone." Put in Shippo "Of course not. Plus Sesho-maru gives him some cash, albeit reluctantly." Supplied Miroku.  
"What kind of shit are you talking now Miroku?" Inu-yasha came up behind them.  
Kagome stepped in though before they could have a fight. "That was awesome, the way you were like vwoosh, and then shoomp." She said making hand gestures to go along with her sound effects.  
"Ah yeah well." He eyed her amusedly. "It's not that hard especially when you do it as much as I have." He then beamed with pride.  
"Do you think you could teach me how to do it?" Kagome smiled at him hopefully.  
"What? I don't think so."  
"Why not?" She pouted.  
"Because its not for girls." 'I don't want you to get hurt'  
"But Sango does it."  
"Sango is, Sango."  
"Oh that's a good excuse." Kagome said pouting more.  
"Well your not dressed for it." 'Ha,ha, beet that'  
"Sango probably has some extra clothes." Interjected Miroku, earning him a dirty look from Inu-yasha.  
"Come on please." Kagome gave him the wide eyed kitten look.  
'Oh hell.' Inu-yasha was undone. "Fine, lets go." Inu-yasha walked over to Sango.  
"Hey Sango!" He yelled half way there.  
"Whadda ya want?" She answered.  
They stood at the window to the supply hut. Sango had her back to them re-shelving the first aid kit.  
"Got any extra clothes that Kagome could borrow?" 'Please say no, Please say no, Please say no, Please say no.' Inu-yasha chanted in his head.  
Sango turned to face them. "In the trunk of Kirara. Why?"  
'Damn.' "I'm gonna teach Kagome to board."  
"Yeah, is that a good idea?" Sango asked sceptically.  
"I can't talk her out of it."  
She looked at Kagome who looked pretty excited. "Okay, here." She handed her keys over. Inu-yasha opened the trunk to Sango's car and peered in. There were some old books, a rusty car battery, spare tire, trash bags and a mountain of other things. Inu-yasha waved a hand from Kagome to the junk pile. "It's all yours." Kagome started sifting through it when she came across something furry. "Gah what was that?" She jerked away. "What?" The boys peered over the side. Miroku moved aside the trash bag that Kagome had been in the process of moving before her spaz attack. He then encountered the same furry object and pulled back as well. While Shippo squealed, "I think it moved!"  
"Oh come on you wuses." Inu-yasha shoved them aside and held up the offending object.  
"A teddy bear?!" They all questioned at once.  
"I never new Sango to be the type." Miroku took the bear and gazed half amused, half fondly at it.  
"Keh." Inu-yasha went back to rummaging and after a few minutes came up with the clothes they had come in search of.  
He shoved the clothes into Kagome's arms and she walked to the port-a-potty (EWWW) to change.  
They waited for her by the supply hut. When she finally emerged they stared at her transformation, Inu-yasha longer than the others.  
The pants wear a little long, even tied with the side ties, and the t-shirt was a little baggy, but at least the shoes fit. She looked so tiny and more than a little out of place, but to Inu-yasha she had never looked cuter.  
He forcefully tore his eyes off of her, and turned to grab something. Kagome walked up to stand behind him trying to figure out what he was doing. When he turned back around he jammed the object onto her head.  
"Oh. Thank you." She clipped the helmet under her chin.  
"Feh. Who do you think they'd blame if you cracked your skull open. Now come on."  
"Have fun." Sango said 'smiling' and waving as the rest of the gang followed Inu-yasha to a secluded part of the park.  
  
The lesson was slow going, so Miroku and Shippo had wandered off somewhere, Kagome and Inu-yasha hardly noticed. "Hey your pretty good." Inu-yasha said in wonder as Kagome skated around the empty soda cans he set up as a mini obstacle course.  
"Yeah?" She beamed at him.  
"Don't get too cocky, this is child's stuff."  
"Oh yeah, well bring on the challenging stuff." Kagome invited.  
"Okay." He went about resetting the obstacle course. To make it less uniform he set the cans so there would be some tight turns. "Oh yeah, that looks real dangerous. When can I do what you were doing earlier?" Kagome half pouted.  
"Later." 'Much later.' Inu-yasha replied.  
Kagome made it through half the course before she came to a hard left after a hard right that left her torso going in one direction while her feet chose another and she end up landing on her butt.  
"Kagome!" Inu-yasha ran and knelt at her side. "Kagome?" Her head was buried in her hands and her shoulders were shaking uncontrollably. 'Oh shit, is she crying?' He heard a series of small intakes of air.  
"Kagome?" He prompted again. She wouldn't look at him. 'Oh fuck, she's mad at me'  
"Hey it's not my fault you're a klutz." The intakes of air grew louder, and louder still, until he could clearly make them out as ... chuckling? She finally lifted her gaze to meet his and burst out laughing even more.  
"What?"  
"Your... face..." She gasped out in between giggles.  
He scowled, and she couldn't stop the fresh burst off giggles. "Hey!"  
She looked at his sour expression and sobered some herself. "No, I mean your expression, it was so dire." She said. Still smiling she lightly touch his cheek. "It was kinda cute actually." It was hard to tell who blushed redder. Inu-yasha quickly turned away to try to hide his blush.  
"Yo, Inu, Kagome, the park's closing!" Sango called from a distance. Sure enough they seemed to be the only ones left.  
"All right we're going." Inu-yasha turned to help Kagome to her feet.  
"Okay see ya later." Miroku called as he got into the car with Sango.  
Inu-yasha and Kagome started walking. "Oi, Shippo stop dodeling." "But our place is that way." He pointed to the opposite end of the park from were Inu-yasha was headed. Kagome looked at him questioningly.  
"We're walking Kagome home first." He stated simply and started walking again.  
Kagome and Shippo smiled at each other for a moment and then had to run to catch up to him. They walked in silence for a bit, Shippo falling asleep on Inu-yasha's back. "So Miroku tells me your going to be in the Shikon Tournament. When is it?"  
"January 5th, which is good 'cause it's during winter break."  
"I bet you'll totally blow the competition away."  
"Yeah he'll blow them away with his bad breath." Laughed Shippo groggily awakening, because of the talking.  
"Brat." He wupped him on the head, and became serious again. "I hope so, we really need the money."  
'We? He really does care about Shippo. Despite how he acts, he's really a responsible guy.' Thought Kagome as she smiled at Inu-yasha.  
"What?"  
"Nothing." She dismissed it with a wave of her hand. "Oh we're here already." She said somewhat disappointed, as they stopped in front of the door to her house.  
"Yeah." He seemed disappointed as well.  
"Thank you for the lesson." 'He's so cute. Maybe I should just take Sango's advice'  
"No problem." 'Damn she's cute. I wonder if Miroku's right. Should I just go for it'  
Neither moved and just stared at the other. A loud yawn from Shippo broke the trance.  
"Ah we should get going." He turned to leave.  
Part way down the path Kagome blurted out, "Can I see you sometime?" This stopped him and he slowly turned around giving her a disbelieving look.  
"A ha ha." She gave a nervous laugh as she scratched the back of her head. "I mean do you want to go on a date sometime, but if not that's totally cool, I understand maybe we should just remain friends." She rambled on.  
"Yes." Inu-yasha said finally. 'Damn it the guys supposed to ask the girl, oh well'  
"Oh." She looked disappointed. 'He just wants to remain friends'  
"I'll pick you up. Saturday at 7?" He spoke automatically. 'Oh he meant yes to the date. Yes he meant yes to the date'  
"Okay, uh see then, then." She said with a nervous though happy smile on her face, which he returned.  
"Yeah, g'night." He continued down the path after watching Kagome enter the house and shut the door.  
'Yes I have a date with Inu-yasha!' 'Yes I have a date with Kagome!' They both had stupid grins on their faces.  
'What's wrong with her?' Souta wondered.  
'What's wrong with him?' Shippo peered at Inu-yasha over his shoulder. Their relatives eyed them warily.  
  
Hi, I hope they weren't out of character too much, but I guess it's to be expected since it's an AU.  
If I haven't mentioned it before they go to an American High school 'cause that's all I know. Maybe it's like an all Japanese American high school, 'cause I think I might have put some Japanese words in there, I'm not sure.  
Anyway, thank you for reading and tell me what you think. 


	6. The 'Date'

Chapter 6 Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-yasha. And I am not looking for any money for this story. "Speaking"  
'Thoughts'  
(Authors Notes)  
Chapter 6: The 'Date'  
  
Kagome was so happy Saturday was finally here. It's amazing how slowly three days can pass when you're waiting for something. Over those three days she had only seen Inu-yasha at lunch since he had to work everyday after school. Even then they didn't talk about their upcoming date. She was beginning to think he had forgotten, but on Friday, just before the final bell he had called out to her.  
"Be ready to go tomorrow at 7." To which she nodded, turned, and smiled warmly.  
Now that Saturday had finally come, yes she was happy, but she was nervous as hell too. She had spent the better part of the afternoon picking out outfits then violently rejecting them. Now they lay sprawled across her room. "Geeze you're a wreck, you act like you've never been on a date before." Souta leaned on her door frame munching on a bag of chips.  
"We can't all be as lucky as you and start our dating careers in the third grade." She shot a glare towards him.  
"That's right big sis, I could give you some pointers. Like ... "  
"Get out!" She screamed and slammed the door in his face. 'But he's right, this is my first date. I have no idea what I'm doing. Hmm it's 5:15, just enough time to seek a little motherly advice.' Just then her phone rang.  
  
Saturday was finally here. His first date since Sango three years ago, if you could really call that dating. He couldn't believe Kagome had actually asked him. This brought his mind back to three years ago when he had attempted to ask Kikyo out on a date.  
He had arranged to meet Kikyo alone after school to spring his question. He was nervous as hell, but she seemed to like him well enough so he figure he had a shot. After she arrived there was a period of awkward silence and when it looked like she was about to leave he took a deep breath and just asked, "Would you go out with me?" Silence from Kikyo as she stared back at him, Then he heard sniggering, it wasn't Kikyo but it was coming from behind her, she turned around and saw all her friends there almost in tears with laughter. When she turned back around she too had a smirk on her face, and pity in her eyes. "HA, HA. Me go out with you. HA." She turned and left with her friends laughter fading into the distance. 'She set me up to laugh at me. How could she? I though we were friends at least.' He thought dejectedly.  
  
His mind came out of the past. 'Even then I didn't stop liking her, that was stupid. But what if Kagome's setting me up like that? No, like Miroku said, she's not like that. Kikyo was always coldly kind to me, it was hard to read, Kagome's warm and open'  
It was only 5 o'clock. So he sat impatiently against his bed. Shippo saw his impatient and annoyed look and decided to have some fun. He got up on the bed and started bouncing waping Inu-yasha on the head every time he came down. Inu-yasha tried ignoring him but there was only so much he could take. "Oi, brat." He turned and grabbed Shippo by the foot in mid-air so that he landed on his back and bounced for a while.  
"Hey!" "Hey! yourself. Now quit bothering me."  
"What were ya doin', bein' all mopey anyway?"  
"I'm not mopey."  
"Antsy then? Is it because of today?"  
"Why would I be antsy about my date with Kagome."  
"Your date with Kagome?... You have a date with Kagome today?"  
"What? I thought you liked Kagome?"  
"I do, but we have to go to Sesho-maru's house today."  
"What?! It's that day."  
"Yeah. Don't you ever look at a calendar? We have to be there at 6:30." "Awe hell how can I explain this to Kagome, she'll hate me."  
He picked up the phone and dialled.  
  
Kagome picked up the phone. "Higurashi residence, Kagome speaking." "Hey Kagome." A weak sounding voice could be heard from the other end.  
"Inu-yasha? What is it?" She asked in nervous anticipation.  
"Uh, I'm afraid I'm not feeling well, cough, cough. " "Was it all those hours at work this week?"  
"Uh, yeah. So I'm afraid I'll have to beg off tonight." "Oh that's okay I understand, you get some rest. We can do this another time." She said trying to sound convincing.  
"Oh um, yeah sure. Talk to you later... Bye." He said hesitantly.  
"Yeah, bye." She hung up the phone with a heated sigh. 'If he didn't want to go he could have just said so, he didn't have to fake an illness to get out of going on a date with me. Was it that I asked him and thinking I was Kikyo he said yes, or does his male pride tell him he can't go out with me if he didn't ask me himself'  
She collapsed in defeat on her bed.   
Inu-yasha hung up the phone and sighed. 'Well that went well.' He congratulated himself. 'Faking an illness is better than having to tell Kagome the truth.' He heard a honk from outside, signalling that the driver was ready to take him and Shippo to Sesho-maru's house. He sighed again as he headed towards the door. 'I wish I really was sick'  
  
It was now 8 o'clock. after a little nap to try to calm herself down she decided to talk with her mother.  
"I just thought he really liked me and that he wanted to go on this date." Kagome felt like she was whining at her mother and for all she new she was. She didn't care. "Kagome, Have you ever thought that maybe he really is sick. I find it hard to believe that that sweet young man that came to dinner would lie about something like that, especially when it is clear to anyone how much he likes you." Kagome's mother tried to reason with the distraught girl.  
"You didn't hear him, that was the worst fake cough I've ever heard... But he did seem reluctant to call off the date. Or maybe that's just wishful thinking on my part."  
"Or maybe you're right and shouldn't just dismiss his actions as reluctance. Take them for what they are. Or if you like, confront him about it."  
"Confront him? But I don't want to put him on the spot."  
"What ever his reason you won't find it sitting here. Go to him, make him feel better."  
Kagome tried to protest, but her mother gave her an insistent push out the door. Who was she to argue with her mother, she had always been supportive of her children, letting them make their own decisions in life. And on the rare occasion in which she got involved in their lives it had been to their benefit. So out the door and over to Inu-yasha's she went.   
Kagome knocked on Inu-yasha's door, There was no answer, so she knocked a little more insistently, still no answer. 'Maybe he's too sick to come to the door.' She thought a little worried. 'Or maybe he knows it's me and is avoiding me, or he's out with someone else.' Her anger came back. As she was turning in a huff the door opened and she started raging before turning around. "Inu-yasha. You have some explaining to do."  
She finally turned and got a good look at him, to put it simply he was a wreck. And he was sporting one lovely black eye to go with his long black hair. 'Wait black hair'  
"Inu-yasha, what's going on? What happened? Who did this to you?" Her anger quickly turned to concern. 'Had this been the reason why he broke their date'  
"Later. Go home." He started to close the door.  
"No. What happened to you?" She stopped the door with a foot and stepped into his apartment.  
"Nothing, please just go home." He spun on her, winced in pain, and grabbed his side.  
"Inu-yasha!" She ran to him and propped him against her side. Inu-yasha sighed and let her help him. He shrugged her off and slumped against the bed. "Thanks, now you can go." Inu-yasha said dismissively.  
"Not until you tell me what happened and why is your hair black? And where's Shippo?"  
"At Kaede's." He stopped and she thought she'd have to prod him some more, but he started again and she sat down beside him. "I lied to you before, I'm not sick."  
"Could have fooled me." She replied sarcastically. He glared briefly but gave an apologetic look and continued.  
"You know Shippo and Rin are adopted right?" She nodded. "And Sesho-maru hates me and Shippo." Another nod. "Well the social workers, Jaken, and Miyoga, pay a visit to Sesho-maru's house once a month to see that everything is fine. If not he'll take them away. That's where I was tonight."  
"But why the lie, Why not tell me? Did you not trust me?"  
"Why should I?" When she started to tear up he went into hyper-apologetic mode.  
"Wait that's not what I ... Look it's a family secret okay. I've kept it this long, it was just natural. And I'm a little ashamed."  
"What? Why?" Kagome sobered looking him in the eye.  
"It's pathetic really. Sesho-maru, with Jaken's help, keeps us a secret from Rin. We have to play his game. Jaken and Miyoga interview us separately and Jaken keeps Miyoga in the dark about it, that's the arrangement. We pretend to be a normal family and get along, hence the die job." He motioned to his hair.  
"Once a month we fall in line and play his game. The rest of the month he mostly leaves us alone, he gives us a small amount of money each month, but it's really mine anyway. I guess tonight he thought I blew his cover, or at least that's his excuse. It's the only time of the month he can take his frustrations out on me. It's not the first time." Kagome moved in to touch his face but he moved away so she backed off.  
"So I can't go to the police. Shippo would be taken away, I promised mother I'd look after him, and I will." He looked forlorn.  
"Inu-yasha, I..." She couldn't say anything, instead she enveloped him in a big hug, he didn't move away. "You can trust me." She hugged him tighter. He hugged back, burying the bridge of his nose in her neck. After a while they separated, Inu-yasha winced a little at the movement of the injuries he had been trying to forget about.  
"Oh that's right, we should get you cleaned up. Where do you keep your first aid supplies." She said standing up self consciously.  
"Bathroom" Inu-yasha replied distracted.  
After a bit of searching she found the kit, returned and kneeled in front of him. She cleaned his visible wounds first, applying the necessary though stinging antiseptics with only minimal whining from Inu-yasha. She went to open his shirt without thinking and he grabbed her wrists, forcing her to look at him.  
"I'm fine."  
"Let me see Inu-yasha." The gentle insisting of her hands finally dissolved his forces.  
No serious gashes where found. But she ran her hand lightly over a bruise on his torso.  
"Ooh that's a nasty one." She leaned in for a closer look.  
"Um, that tickles." Inu-yasha squirmed.  
"Oh really?" Kagome smirked evilly and used both hands, now running up and down his rib cage. He was at her mercy. Somehow he ended up on his back with her assaulting him from above. She realized her compromising position and quickly removed herself.  
"So are you hungry?" She asked hurriedly.  
He looked hurt though a bit relieved at the same time.  
"Um, yeah I guess."  
"Great, I'll make us something."  
She went to the first cupboard and what did she find? Ramen. The next. Ramen. And yes you guessed it, Ramen. She gave him an questioning look.  
"What, it's cheap and quick." He shrugged.  
"Come on let's go to the market."  
"What, no it's okay. Ramen'll be fine."  
"But I can't make anything good with Ramen."  
"Well then don't make anything." He said as he put his shirt back on.  
"But I...." She started.  
"I mean I'll take you out, come on."  
"Okay." Kagome was dragged out the door and down the street to an all night dinner.  
  
"Sorry it's not nicer." Inu-yasha said after they got their food.  
"No it's great." She said smiling genuinely, just happy to be with him. He smiled back. 'That dress shirt and black hair almost make him look like a different person especially when he smiles. Still cute but different. There's so much to get to know about him.' While they ate they talked a little about both of their friends, and the new "relationship" Sango and Miroku had seemed to form. Then Kagome remembered something he had said earlier and asked, "So if you have your own money why live under Sesho-maru's rules?"  
He swallowed a mouth full of food. "Because I only get a little now, I won't get the full Amount until I'm 25, that's why I gotta work so damn much. But as soon as I do, Me and Shippo are gone."  
"Gone?"  
"Yeah we're getting as far from Sesho-maru as possible."  
"Where will you go?"  
"Not sure yet, It's a long time from now."  
... He went back to his food.  
  
Kagome took a sip of her soda and then said, "I don't blame you, wanting to be independent. Though I can't say that I now exactly how you feel. My mother's pretty flexible. But I feel like I'm playing catch up in school. I know all that their teaching me now, I should be in your grade. I just can't see myself going along like this for the next four years. Kaede said I could take placement tests. Though it means more studying, I'd be out of school sooner and that would be a relief."  
'That'd be great, we could graduate together, and then...' Inu-yasha's mind trailed off afraid to commit to something even in his own head. He said, "Yeah? Well if you need any help studying..." "You?"  
"Hey, it's just English I have trouble in. I'm pretty good in everything else."  
"Sorry, I didn't mean anything by it."  
"Keh."  
"Well anyway, I might just take you up on that offer." She grinned at him.  
  
Near the end of the meal Kagome ventured a questioned that had been nagging her. "So are we making this official?"  
"What's official?" 'Oh, no does he not want to. Or maybe he just doesn't know what you're talking about baka.' Thought Kagome worriedly, but said, "This, dating."  
"I thought we had?" Now Inu-yasha was confused.  
"No silly it's not official until we decide that we'll date each other exclusively."  
'So many stupid rules.' He thought. "So you want to date exclusively?"  
"Well yeah, if you do. I mean it's almost like we've been dating these past few weeks anyway and even though this is our first date, date, I think we should keep doing it."  
"So it's official."  
"I'm glad." She smiled warmly.  
"Me too." He smiled back.  
  
After diner Inu-yasha paid and stood up. "I'll walk you home."  
As they chatted they drifted closer together until their hands met, neither one really noticing.  
Once at Kagome's door they reluctantly let go.  
"Thank you, I had a great time." Kagome beamed.  
"Liar."  
"No, I mean it." She looked at him wide eyed.  
"Well anyway, I should be the one to thanking you."  
"I'm just glad you're all right." They stared into each others eyes.  
Kagome turned to head inside her house. But a hand on her wrist stopped her. She turned back around only to be enveloped in the arms of Inu-yasha once more. 'I would have liked a kiss, but this is nice.' Kagome thought as she settled in his arms.  
And as if reading her thoughts, Inu-yasha turned his head and his lips lightly touched hers.  
"Goodnight Kagome." He whispered and was gone before she new it.  
"Good night Inu-yasha." She said back belatedly and slowly brought her hand to her lips that would not stop smiling. She eventually went inside.   
  
Well that's it for that chapter. Anyway thanks for reading, thanks for those of you who have reviewed, and thanks in advance for those of you who will review:) 


	7. Issues

Chapter 7 Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-yasha. And I am not looking for any money for this story. "Speaking"  
'Thoughts'  
(Authors Notes)  
I was going to call it 6.5 because it's so short. It's a little mushy and I suppose I kind of had "Spider-Man" mind when I thought of it but it was before I saw the sequel. Anyway, enjoy.  
Chapter 7: Issues  
  
Sango was just going on her break when Kagome came up to her.  
Kagome had been hanging out with them every night at the skate park since she and Inu-yasha had become an 'item.' It made Sango a little uncomfortable. Yes she liked Kagome and she'd never seen Inu-yasha so, calm and almost happy before. He just didn't seem himself. Was she jealous, no that couldn't be it. Then again, they had a closeness her and Miroku didn't seem to have. Sure Kagome and Inu-yasha fought sometimes but they always made up. Miroku was great and one of her closest friends before they started, this thing they started, she wasn't even sure what to call it, but all they did was make out. 'I suppose that's my fault.' She sighed to herself.  
  
"Sango can I talk to you for a sec?" Kagome asked.  
"Uh, sure what's up?" She asked a little wary of the 'I've got girl issues' face Kagome had.  
"Well you know me and Inu-yasha have been going out for a while now..."  
'Sure if you call a week and a half a while.' Sango thought but wisely kept to herself.  
"... And well, does he even like me?" Sango stared in disbelief. "D'... Does he even like you!? What do you mean?"  
" Well I was the one to ask him out, and we haven't kissed since our first date, and..."  
"Kagome..." Sango interrupted her rant. "Inu-yasha's just, well... Inu-yasha." She hesitated to say shy, that just wasn't quite right even if there were all types of shyness. "You know kissing isn't everything." She glanced sullenly across the park at Miroku, "flirting" with some girls. "Yeah, I know, but..." Kagome bit her lip and her eyes wondered to the ground. "I'd like to feel like I actually have a boyfriend you know. I want to do boyfriend/ girlfriend stuff. Otherwise he's just a really good friend who happens to be a boy. How do you and Miroku do it? You seem to have a good balance going." "Ha!" Sango replied sardonically.  
"No really, you guys still hang out like normal, but you do the other stuff too. Even though you seem to keep them separate, it works for you."  
'Maybe we do work in, our own way.' Sango thought. "You and Inu-yasha are different. I'm not sure what kind of advice I could give you."  
"But you two used to date right?"  
"Yeah, for about a day and we realized there just wasn't anything there. Inu-yasha knows the difference between a girl- friend and a girlfriend, I'm sure he wouldn't continue to date you if he didn't think there was something there. If you want I could talk to him for you." She mentally slapped herself for saying that without thinking. 'Please don't take me up on that offer. Please don't take me up on that offer. Please don't take me up on that offer.' She chanted to herself.  
"No, no that's okay." Kagome quickly said. 'Whew, that would be an uncomfortable conversation.' Sango thought. "You made me feel better though, thanks for listening." Kagome smiled, that damn smile that made you smile even if you didn't really feel like it, and trotted off back to watch Inu-yasha chase Shippo, probably for getting in his way while skating.  
  
The next day Inu-yasha and Kagome lay on the roof. They were facing in opposite directions, heads touching slightly, (their favorite position), chatting casually, as usual. "Inu-yasha...?" Kagome started tentatively then thought better of it.  
"What?"  
"Nothing." She said quickly.  
He shrugged. She reached over to play with a strand of his silvery hair to distract herself from her thoughts.  
"Do you wanna...?" 'Damn it, how can I bring this up?' Kagome screamed at herself.  
"Wanna, what?" He glanced sideways at her this time and she stopped fiddling with his hair.  
"Nothing!" She replied curtly.  
"It's not nothing, whaddaya want?" He grumbled and pushed himself up and turned so he was hovering over her now. She turned her head to the side to avoid his gaze and he nudged it back. Now she lay trapped between his hands and under his head.  
'I know this isn't the right place, but maybe I can use this to my advantage.' She thought slyly. He was glaring down at her, no doubt trying to will her to speak. His thumb absently ran across her temple and down to her cheek. She grabbed his hand and at his questioningly, startled look she brought his thumb to her mouth and gently sucked and nibbled on the tip.  
"Kagome?!" He half sighed and blushed. She was sure she was blushing to but that didn't stop her as she trailed kisses from his thumb down to his palm and licked his wrist. she was silently challenging him with her eyes locked on his. She stopped and grinned up at him, he grinned back and his lips came crashing down onto hers in a sloppy upside down kiss. Her hands wound their way into his hair as they relaxed into the kiss and deepened it. He pulled back after a while and her hands loosened their grip to allow him to move freely. He was kneeling behind her now an unreadable expression on his face. (Well she did have trouble reading upside down.) She slowly sat up to face him wondering what was wrong. As soon as she was kneeling in front of him, he pulled her flush against his chest and caressed her ear with his lips, she returned the gesture before whispering, "That's what I wanted." "All you had to do was ask." He smirked at her and was soon pressing his lips to hers once more.  
'Sango may be right, kissing isn't everything, but it sure feels good right now'  
They continued to make out, until the bell rang. (She may be addicted to his kiss but she wasn't a delinquent.) So they reluctantly toddled off to class.  
  
Koga is coming soon, so watch out!  
Thank you all for the lovely reviews. 


	8. Live It Up, Part One

Chapter 8 Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-yasha. And I am not looking for any money for this story. "Speaking"  
'Thoughts'  
"(Mumbled under breath talking)"  
(Authors Notes)  
  
Chapter 8: Live It Up, Part One  
  
Kagome sat in the back of Math class staring out the window. It was the last class of the day, Friday, and it had to be her worst subject. She was glad she now had a cute tutor, Inu-yasha, every chance they got, they spent together. But in school their time was limited, specifically to lunch time and their "study" session. They just couldn't get enough of each other, Miroku called it their "honey moon period." Well needless to say they didn't get much studying done.  
'I hope we get back to normal soon and curb our lust. Who am I kidding, no I don't. Still with midterms coming up we really do need to study especially if I want to become a Senior and if we are both planning to graduate this year.' Thought Kagome.   
"Principal Naraku will see you now." Kagura, the secretary told the student.  
"Juronmaru. Have a seat." Naraku said as he slowly turned his chair to face the student.  
Juronmaru sat down in the chair opposite Naraku. "Well Jurom, I can call you Jurom." He said as more of a command than a question. "Let's see what has brought you here today."  
He made a show of looking over his file, but he clearly had already done so. Juronmaru was stonily silent and un-careingly stared back at Naraku. After a moment Naraku continued. "HMM Mock Gasp student hazing, that is one serious offence. Shame on you. Coupled with all the knives we've confiscated from you and all the past bullying, this makes you a chronic trouble maker. And since we can't have trouble makers in this school... I think I know just what to do with you Jurom." Naraku smirked across his desk at Juronmaru.  
Fade out.  
  
Kagome was thinking of Inu-yasha's soft lips and what she could be doing to them right now, instead of working on the Math problem in front of her. Just like all their study sessions, except he wasn't even physically there to distract her. She was so caught up in her daydream that she didn't hear the bell ring, nor did she hear, and I mean really hear, what her friends asked, until it was too late that is. She already said yes.  
'Oh well a girls night out isn't so bad. I do owe them anyway, I haven't been spending much time with them lately.' Kagome sighed as she followed them out of class. Inu-yasha was waiting at her locker.  
"Hey look Kagome it's your stocker." Said Eri.  
"What are you talking about?" Ayume eyed her suspiciously, and Kagome was too busy running to Inu-yasha to notice. She greeted Inu-yasha with a peck on the lips.  
Her friends lagged behind, Yuka elbowed Eri for her comment, and replied to Ayume, "Nothing." They neared Kagome's locker and quickly changed the subject "So your definitely coming tonight right?" Yuka asked Kagome.  
"Oh, uh, yeah sure, I need a study break anyway. See you at 8 right?" Kagome bid each of her friends farewell and turned her attention back to Inu-yasha.  
"Where ya going?" He asked her.  
"Huh?"  
"Tonight, where are you going?"  
"Oh just a party. Just us girls you know I haven't hung out with them in weeks they are still my friends, I've known them practically forever, so I feel I should spend some time with them, you know. I wonder if Sango wants to come?"  
But all Inu-yasha retained was 'A party? With Boys and drinking and... boys!' (Oh my)  
"Fishie's party?" Inu-yasha was in a panic.  
"Yeah, (what kind of a name is Fishie anyway?) How'd you know?"  
"Like I could not know, it's all anyone has talked about for the past week. (kind of dull conversation really.)"  
"Then what's the problem?"  
"You can't go."  
"What do you mean I can't go!" Kagome was indignant.  
"Just what I said."  
"Oh well then, I won't go."  
"Good." Inu-yasha failed to hear the sarcasm in Kagome's voice.  
After a bit of a pause of disbelief Kagome said. "I just want one night off from studying to have fun! And you can't tell me what to do, you big, jerk!" She slammed her locker shut and stormed off.  
'We don't have fun?' Inu-yasha thought before he realized she was half way down the hall. "Oi, where are you going? Kagome!" She didn't even acknowledge him and she disappeared into the crowd.  
When he got outside there was no sign of Kagome and the buses were just pulling away. He caught a glimpse of her at the back of one of the buses, she turned to him, stuck her tongue out at him briefly, and turned away.  
"(Stupid girl.)" He grumbled.  
A few seconds later he felt a fist strike the back of his head and turned with both his fists razed ready for a fight.  
"What did you do to Kagome this time?" Sango glared at him, fist still razed from striking him. Inu-yasha dropped his fists to his sides, still clenched.  
"I guess the honey moon is over then." Miroku stated and Inu-yasha whacked him upside the head. "Hey I didn't hit you."  
  
A little later, outside Kirara (The car, not the cat, course it would be better to be outside than in, eww)  
"So she's going to Fishie's party huh?" Sango asked.  
"Why would she go there?" Miroku said a bit worried.  
"It's those Freshman girl friends of hers. I bet they don't know what they're dragging her into." Inu-yasha shouted angrily.  
"You're probably just overreacting. It's just a party right?" Sango said.  
"Just a party she says. Haven't you heard the stories."  
"Oh please they're only rumors. You're just upset because she's doing something without you for a change." Sango glared at Inu-yasha.  
"Feh. That has nothing to do with anything." Inu-yasha folded his arms and stuck his chin in the air.  
  
Kagome's friends arrived at Kagome's house to pick her up. She noticed they were down by one. "Hey where's Ayume?" Kagome asked looking around as if she were hiding somewhere.  
"Oh um..." Eri started. "She decided she couldn't be a part of our plans." Yuka finished hurriedly for her.  
"Really, that's too bad I was looking forward to doing something with all of you tonight." Kagome said.  
"Well it's her choice. Now come on or we'll miss all the fun." Eri and Yuka dragged her off to the party.  
  
They arrived at the party at 8:30 and it was packed and almost unnaturally loud. But Kagome was determined to have a good time, and not think about Inu-yasha (oops too late) She was determined again to deal with Inu-yasha's overbearing nature tomorrow, or possibly even the next day. She took a deep breath.  
'I am here to have fun. Though I'm a little nervous, I've never been to a party before. Well at least my friends are here, as long as we stick together it will be all right.' She hooked arms with her two friends and walked into the party.  
  
Koga surveyed the crowd and searched for his customers.  
He would start off with polite conversation then if they weren't interested he'd move on right away, no sense making small talk if they weren't buying. He was on the prowl. And after, when business was done he'd find a little high school chicky to have some fun with.  
  
'So much for sticking together.' Kagome thought dejectedly. As soon as they entered the party Kagome's friends made a bee line that took them right to Hojo and her friends whizzed away each on the arm of some strange boy she'd never seen before. 'Of course maybe they know them real well. How would I know, I barely speak to them anymore, and now they dump me on Hojo. This was supposed to be a girls night out!' Kagome was doing her best to try to ignore Hojo and find her friends so she could drag them out of here and make them take her home. But Hojo kept blocking her and striking up conversation.  
She finally gave up and sat down on the edge of a crowded couch. 'Oh well at least Hojo's nice enough, if a little dense. I'll just have to wait to find them.' Kagome resigned herself to her fate. She contemplated calling Inu-yasha for a ride, but he'd probably just say I told you so.  
  
Kagome couldn't stand it any more. Hojo had that look on his face, that squinty eyed penetrating look, the one that was just "begging" to be kissed. It was getting on her nerves, couldn't he tell she didn't like him like that. And what was worse he was just pretending to have a conversation with her and doing a horrible job of it. Suddenly and surprisingly not so unexpectedly she felt Hojo's hand caress her knee.  
'That's it I'm calling Sango.' Kagome stood up knocking Hojo off the couch. "Kagome?" She saw him look around dazedly, but she had retreated very quickly.  
Kagome bumped her way through the crowed in search of a less noisy area. She scooted behind a large potted plant but found it occupied by some groping, slobbering couple. 'Yuck, I hope we don't look like that when we do it. Well at least their not making noise.' She dialled Sango's number and waited. She then heard moaning from the sloppy couple and suppressed a scream of disgust. 'Oh God. Pick up, Pick up, Pick up,' Boop 'Finally'  
  
Sango, Miroku, and Shippo all sat watching Inu-yasha, fidget in his seat and drum his fingers on the wooden picnic table between them.  
"Feh, see we don't need Kagome, she can go to all the parties she wants, any time she wants." Inu-yasha tone despite his words were less than agreeable or convincing.  
"If it's so fine then act like it, your making me nervous." Sango said irritably. Inu-yasha was about to retort when her phone rang.  
She looked at the caller ID, surprised she answered, "Kago...?" She was cut off as Kagome started spilling her pent up anger at Sango.  
"Is that her?" Inu-yasha asked, and Sango nodded. "Well gimme the phone." Sango tried to keep it out of his reach but as she was still trying to hear what Kagome was saying she couldn't, a brief struggle ensued and Inu-yasha wound up with the cell in his hands. Sango glared at him.  
He listened for a minute. "So you're not having fun? What did I tell you." Nice concerned start but the landing didn't stick.  
Big mistake, he held the phone at arms length as Kagome started shouting on the other end. Miroku even had to cover Shippo's ears. 'I didn't even know she knew those words.' They all thought. Then there was silence. "Kagome?" Inu-yasha chanced speaking into the phone. Then to the others he said, "She hung up."  
"Serves you right." Miroku said, not having even heard the other side of the conversation.  
"Shut up. Sango give me your keys."  
"No way, I'm driving. Well come on." She said to the lolly gagging Miroku and Shippo after Inu-yasha had already taken off for Kirara.  
"Uh where are we going?" Shippo whispered to Miroku behind Sango's retreating back. Miroku just shrugged.  
  
"Stupid Inu-yasha." Kagome grumbled as she stomped, or well tried to stomp through the crowd. She was off in search of her "friends." She replayed Inu-yasha's harsh words and couldn't stop the sting from forming behind her eyes. She picked up some Jell-o in a cup from a nearby tray and shot it back.  
  
Koga had finished his rounds for the night and was now looking for some fun. That's when he saw her, the raven haired beauty. 'I bet she just gave some windbag the slip and is no doubt looking for a real man now.' He thought delightedly. She was heading his way.  
  
Kagome couldn't see where she was headed in such a big crowd and with her blurry vision, nor did she care as long as she didn't run into Hojo again. 'Pompous windbag. My friends have some nerve luring me out to a girls only night just so they can fix me up with Hojo. And Inu-yasha has to be all... jerkish. The jerks!' She continued her stomp.  
  
Koga timed it perfectly, one small step to the right and bam, she was his. "Where you going, beautiful?" Kagome ran into something solid. She looked up and saw who she had run into, his eyes were leering down upon hers. She heard him say, "Where you going, beautiful?" 'Beautiful'  
"You seem upset. It's this crowd. Believe me, I don't like them either. So would you care to join me for a little, private party, away from all this noise?"  
"Ummm..." Kagome stared at him in slack jawed stun.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Don't you just love the way those three little words look strung together like that. It's just beautiful.  
Not buying it? Well the next chapter will be out soon enough. But I make no promises I can't keep, so I make no promises. 


	9. Live It Up, Part Two

Chapter 9 Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-yasha. And I am not looking for, or getting any money for this story. "Speaking"  
'Thoughts'  
"(Mumbled under breath talking)"  
(Authors Notes)  
Okay a little further disclaimer, Don't drink and do drugs. Though why should you listen to me anyway, make up your own minds.  
On with the story.  
ch. 9: Live It Up, Part 2  
  
"Remember no drinking you two, we don't want a repeat of what happened the last time." Miroku said as he Sango, and Inu walked to the crowded door of Fishie's party. Inu-yasha and Sango just glared at him.  
Miroku said, "I think It's Time For A Flash BAck":  
  
We see a younger Sango sitting next to a younger Inu-yasha with shoulder length black hair. You can tell that they are both drunk as they turn blurry eyes towards each other and.  
  
"Oww, hey I was just getting to the good part!" Miroku gets pummelled on the head.  
"Shut up and end the flash back already." Inu-yasha and Sango both yell at him.  
  
"I thought we all agreed not to mention that ever again." Sango turned violent eyes on Miroku.  
"Whatever. You guys can go make out in corner while I look for Kagome." Inu-yasha waved them off.  
"We have our orders, shall we Sango?" Miroku said, Sango bopped him and followed after Inu-yasha.  
"Come on, we're helping too. The quicker we find Kagome, the quicker we can leave." Sango dragged Miroku along after her.  
  
They split up and Inu-yasha soon spotted one of Kagome's friends. You know the one with the head band.  
She is making out something fierce with some guy. So Inu-yasha taps her on her shoulder. What does he care he's on a mission. She ignores him so he tries again.  
"Oi!" The guy she had been clinging to detached himself and swung his gaze to meet Inu-yasha's, both with equal amounts of rage. Then recognition, and still the rage.  
"Inu-yasha." the boy said curtly.  
"Brad." 'I hate this guy. Didn't he go out with Kikyo, or something?' He thought but just as quickly ignored the boy and turned to Kagome's "friend."  
"Where's Kagome?"  
"What do you care?" She went back to Brad.  
"Do you know where she is or not?"  
She turned an annoyed glance his way before saying, "No, and even if I did I wouldn't tell you," and getting back to Brad again.  
"Oi, bitch..." Brad then stood up to face him. "Watch what you call my girlfriend." Brad said as he shoved Inu-yasha back a few steps.  
'Oh yeah another reason I hate this guy. Bullying bastard.' Inu-yasha thought while taking a menacing stance.  
"She's probably avoiding you. You couldn't get Kikyo, so you settle for some knock off, and now she doesn't want anything to do with you." The surrounding teens had a good laugh, that stopped abruptly as Inu-yasha nearly stuck his fist through Brad's head and Inu-yasha stormed off into another room.  
The laughter then started again as they saw the state of Brads face, he wouldn't be a contender for Homecoming King this year.  
  
Kagome tried ever so politely to back away from Koga but he wasn't having any of that. She backed away so far that she had hit the wall on the opposite side of the room and personal space was fast becoming an issue.  
"Come on babe, I'd show you a real good time." Koga said one hand leaning on the wall by her head.  
'I think I want to say ew.' Kagome thought as she looked for a way out and it came in the form of some ditzed out girl looking for Koga. Now while he was distracted she slipped out under his arm and into the crowd.  
  
"Yeah so like Shelly's back from the Hospital now and they like totally messed with her head and stuff. Cause like now she's gained so much weight and she thinks it's normal. She was much more fun when she could lend me her triple zero size Jeans."  
"Yeah I know what you mean." Most of the girls in the area agreed with her.  
Sango who was happening past, interjected, "Wasn't Shelly in the Hospital for Anorexia?"  
"Oh and wasn't this a private conversation?" The girl mocked back.  
Sango in total exasperated, dumb, shock just turned away and mumbled, "Whatever, morons."  
"Whatever morons." They mocked back at her. The next room over Sango finds, (not Kagome of course, no that'd be too convenient), but Miroku lounging on a couch flirting with a group of very loose girls. "Miroku." Sango says threateningly to him. 'I wish I brought my skate board.' She thinks as she only has her fists to pummel him with. Miroku of course professes innocence. And he is surprised that she calms down after this.  
"Um your not mad?" He questions her as he follows her to the doorway.  
"Why should I be mad?" She questions back in an overly calm tone.  
"Well um..." He starts.  
"What do I care what you do with your free time. It's not like we're dating or anything." She waves him off with a casual toss of the hand.  
He stares at her for a long moment letting it sink in. It hurts more than he'd like to admit, so of course he doesn't. He simply says, "Of course Sango. We are after all just fooling around." 'Just wait though and you will care.' He then thought to himself.  
"Okay then come on, let's go see if Inu-yasha's found her."  
  
Kagome stumbled and not just because of the jostling crowd, she was beginning to feel light-headed. She was caught in the under toe of the crowd's movement and found herself making her way up the stairs. Once she reached the second floor she was surprised by the lack of people since the stairs had been full. She glance back and saw that they were still full of people just hanging out.  
Halfway down the hallway she spotted him, Hojo, looking as lost as ever.  
She bowed her head low hoping it would make her invisible. 'I can't go forward or he'll see me and there's a wall of people behind me. (How did I get through there anyway?) Damn it I'm stuck.' She glanced over at him. 'Oh no he saw me and he's headed this way.' Hojo stopped in front of her, mouth open and spoke as his arm descended on her shoulder.  
"There you are, I thought I'd lost you. You ready for some fun now, pretty lady." 'Wait a minute,' Kagome tried to think straight. 'If Hojo's in front of me, who's arm is that?' She turned to her left to find Koga (Though she only knows him as that guy from before)  
"So you still want to hang with me and my friends for a bit, get away from this crowd?" He asked her again.  
What a choice, but for some reason she was leaning towards Koga. Maybe it was his offer to let her hang with a group or the fact that her brain didn't seem to be working properly.  
So she said, "Yeah, uh Hojo catch you later okay."  
"Yeah okay, Higurashi. See ya around." He waved and left.  
Now turning to Koga she lifted his arm off her and said. "Look thanks for the save and all, but I have a boyfriend, and he'll be coming to get me soon so..." She half lied to him.  
"So you can hang with us while you wait." He opened a door just behind him and revealed a small mixed group of people sitting around a bed room. "Come on they don't bite." (I hate that saying by the way)  
'Well, I don't feel like being alone right now and I really need to sit down. And it looks like I won't be the only girl.' "All right just for a little bit." She gave in and walked into the room before Koga, missing his truly wolfish grin.  
  
"Hey dude, you looking for that Kagome chick?" Inu-yasha gave the boy who spoke a dark look, but let him continue. "I saw her head upstairs."  
And he was off.  
A few minutes later and he had finally made it through the thick congregation on the stairway.  
'Okay fourth times a charm.' He thought as he heard laughter, (Kagome's to be exact,) on the other side of the door,. He wasted no more time in barging in. "Kagome!"  
"Inu-yasha!" She launched herself at him, and planted a wet sloppy kiss somewhere in the vicinity of his chin.  
"Kagome?" He questioned the drunk girl and glared at the other occupants of the room.  
"You came! I didn't think you were going to come but you came cause you loooove me." Kagome gushed at him, and he blushed but was none the less still angry.  
He glanced around the room and spotted a familiar face.  
"Koga! What the hell have you done to her?" He shoved Kagome behind him and stocked over to where Koga sat.  
"Inu-yasha, your her boyfriend? (emphasis on your)" Koga gave him a sceptical look.  
"Well?" Inu-yasha asked, ignoring Koga's remark.  
"Well what." Koga was standing now.  
"What did you give her?"  
"Oh, nothing, just one beer."  
"One. Beer." He said deceptively slowly, for he grabbed Koga by the shirt collar so fast he nearly gave him whiplash.  
Kagome looked back and forth between the two of them and got a little dizzy before asking, "Wait, wait, you two know each other?" "Oh yeah we're old friends." Koga said sarcastically, if a little raspy since Inu-yasha was still in danger of cutting off his air supply, permanently.  
"Inu-yasha!" Kagome warned as she laid a hand on his arm.  
He let go for her sake, but none too gently. Koga just shook it off. Inu-yasha then turned to Kagome. "What are you doing hanging out with drug dealers?"  
"What!?" She turned pissed though hazy eyes towards Koga. Then seemingly angrier eyes back towards Inu-yasha. "How do you know drug dealers?"  
"Don't change the subject, and he did not give you just one beer did he?"  
"I am not changing the subject. And you!" She pointed an accusatory finger at Koga, "Don't sell drugs, it's not nice."  
"She's really cute when she's in an indignant rage. I'm glad I made her my new woman." Koga said to no one in particular, well maybe just to piss Inu-yasha off a little bit more.  
"What!" Kagome and Inu-yasha both screeched at him. Though Inu-yasha had a tinge of hurt in his voice.  
At this point Miroku and Sango burst in the room. Somehow they tracked them down.  
"Kagome!" They said with excited relief. Then upon seeing Inu-yasha's look directed into the room, they looked too.  
"Koga!" They said this time with almost the same menace as Inu-yasha had.  
"Okay, why do you all know drug dealers anyway?" Kagome asked again.  
Before anyone could say any more on the subject though, one of Koga's gang was at the window and turned back to them alarmingly. "Koga we gotta go! It's the cops!" Everyone in the room scrambled out so fast a whirlwind of dust was left in their wake. Inu-yasha's group stood dumbly by the door. As Koga sped past he stopped briefly by Kagome.  
"It was wonderful to meet such a beautiful young lady, Kagome." He said as he held her hands. "It was fun, I'll see you again sometime." This sprung Inu-yasha into action and he made a swipe at Koga. Inu-yasha missed as Koga let go and raced out the door. Inu-yasha was about to follow, when Miroku and Sango grabbed his arm and dragged him back the other way along with Kagome.  
"Come on, we gotta get outa here before the cops get here." They raced along the hallway, down the stairs, and out the door along with the rest of the house.  
  
And now for something seemingly random.  
Daryl and Harry ran through the woods behind the house, occasionally glancing behind them. They tried to speed up as they found the cops closing in fast.  
Daryl tripped and one of the cops was on him in no time. Harry paid no mind to his fallen companion and pushed on.  
He saw salvation. Lights of cars as they whizzed down the highway just ahead. If he could get across to the woods on the other side before the cop caught up he just might have a chance of losing him.  
But he stopped dead in his tracks as a figure stepped out of the shadow of a tree and blocked his path. He held a hand to shield his eyes from the intense backlighting of the figure. Harry was struck dumb (okay dumber). The cop tackled him from behind and hauled him off back where he came. Harry turned his head towards the figure but it had gone. And he was dragged a bit more roughly towards the waiting police cruiser.  
  
It was pure dumb luck that they made it to Sango's car and on the road without being spotted. They were now sitting at the local Quick Stop a few blocks from Kagome's house. (They had to try to get her sobered up before bringing her home)  
Kagome was in the back seat holding her head in her hands with Inu-yasha yelling beside her.  
Sango, Shippo (AN 1: yes he was dragged along through this hole ordeal unnoticed, even by me.) and Miroku had discreetly retreated into the Convenience store.  
Kagome was tired of him blaming her for hooking up with Koga when she so had not. She was tired of him yelling at her for going to the party in the first place. And she was just plain tired.  
So she snapped. "Inu-yasha! Nothing happened between me and Koga. And excuse me for wanting to have a night out with my "friends." Who, by the way, ditched me the first chance they got. Koga and his friends where just trying to be nice. They didn't get me drunk, I did, all right. And thanks for your concern." She took a breath. "Oh and you dragged Shippo to a party!" She finally blew back in his face and slumped back in the seat exhausted.  
There was a long silence.  
"All right, I'm sorry. I'm a jerk, okay." "Yeah, you are." She said slowly but calmly. She looked at him expecting more.  
"And I was worried about you, I wouldn't be so angry other wise."  
"Oh that makes sense." She said sarcastically but with a hint of understanding.  
"But you shouldn't be hanging around Koga, and getting drunk."  
"How was I supposed to know what one beer, and a couple of Jell-o shots would do to me?"  
He gave her an almost tolerant look. "Well know you know. Feeling any better now?" He asked cupping one hand on her cheek.  
"Yeah, a little." She was a little surprised, yet somewhat grateful that their heated argument had dissolved so quickly. She nuzzled in close as he wrapped his arms around her. She was drifting off to sleep.  
But she had one more question and was afraid it might start another argument so she tentatively asked, "How do, you know Koga anyway?"  
He sighed and answered. "We used to be neighbors." She smiled at the simple explanation and sighed in relief.  
"So you two've made up I see?" Miroku said as he slid into the passenger side door and handed Inu-yasha a coffee. Kagome let her eyes close and faintly heard the doors close as Sango, Miroku, and Shippo got in and they drove off.  
  
They pulled into Kagome's driveway at half past one. 'I hope she doesn't have a curfew.' Inu-yasha thought nervously. "Hey Kagome." Inu-yasha gently woke the sleeping girl.  
"Fi'e mo' minut's." Mumbled Kagome against his arm. She woke slightly after a little more prodding and he helped her out of the car.  
Sango came over to help but Inu-yasha brushed her off.  
"I've got a key to the back door." Kagome said fishing in her purse.  
"Wait here I'll be right back." Inu-yasha ordered the others, and walked Kagome around the back of her house.  
As they approach the door Kagome brushed of his support in order to manoeuvre more freely. She clacked the door open and proceeded to stumble inside. Inu-yasha quickly reached out to support her once again.  
They made it half way across the room when they were blinded by the light. Both blinked rapidly and found Kagome's mother standing over them, arms crossed.  
Inu-yasha thought he was a dead man when she beckoned him out of the room to have a word with her.  
He was surprised then when instead she gave him a tight hug. He nervously returned it and was relieved when she let him go.  
"Wait, your not mad that I brought your daughter home drunk and so late?" "I know you protected her. You're a good boy Inu-yasha. Thank you." She released him then and said "Now go home."  
  
Well the parties over. You know originally I was going to have this chapter much earlier in the story and it would have been a lot different. I was kind of thinking like "Ten Things I Hate About You," That was my original inspiration for this fic, (that and Inu-yasha of course.) But it turned out differently than I had planed.  
AN 1: Yes I did actually forget Shippo but instead of inserting him in scenes before this I decided to leave it, 'cause in the first episode with Koga in it, they kinda forgot him too. Oops.  
Anyway that's all for now. Later. 


	10. Gotta Get Away

Chapter 10 Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-yasha. And I am not looking for, or getting any money for this story. "Speaking"  
'Thoughts' Instead I'm trying it without in this chapter as an experiment.  
"(Mumbled under breath talking)"  
(Authors Notes)  
Anyway here is Chapter 10:  
  
"Gotta Get Away"  
  
Daryl sat in the cold grey room at the police station waiting for the police officer to return. Oh, he had a whole list of excuses, but he had to be careful not to use one he'd used before or they'd get suspicious. Hmm come to think of it none of his excuses ever worked and he always wound up spending a night in jail anyway.  
The door opened and Daryl looked up to find his principal standing before him?  
"Good evening Daryl, I see you've had a little run in with the local law enforcement." Naraku stood before him on the other side of the dingy table.  
"Don't worry Daryl, officer Mendez and I have an understanding and he has put you in my care." Naraku smirked at him and Daryl smirked back, just barely caring what they were smiling at.  
  
It was Monday, ugh Monday. Kagome did not want to see her "friends" especially after that set up at the party on Friday. She could just ignore them, but that wasn't her. They had been friends since grade school, she couldn't just stop cold turkey. She had trusted them to be there for her, they always were before. I guess people really do change in High school.  
She saw them across the parking lot and clenched Inu-yasha's hand tighter. She walked right by them without even sparing them a glance. She may have to confront them sometime, it just didn't have to be now, did it?  
They weren't going to extend her the same courtesy it would seem. "Hey slut." She heard one of the jocks they were hanging around call to her. "What's the idea of leading Hojo on like that?" She could feel Inu-yasha tense beside her just as she was doing. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Yuka and Eri snickering. She tried half heartedly to stop Inu-yasha as he whirled around and the boy that shouted was on the ground seemingly before Inu-yasha even laid a hand on him.  
Wait a minute Inu-yasha hadn't touched him. Did he faint or something? "Nobody talks like that about my woman." Oh Koga, what is he doing here?  
  
"Say Koga as long as your here I need a fix man." Said another one of the jocks.  
"Well you'll have to find it somewhere else, I'm out of the business." Koga proclaimed.  
"Your woman!?" Inu-yasha came out of his fog and snarled. "What are you doing here?"  
"Kagome, how are you my sweet?" Koga ignored Inu-yasha and stepped right up to Kagome taking her hands in his. Inu-yasha shoved him and stepped in between them glaring at Koga. It seemed like the starring contest went on forever.  
  
They didn't even seem to hear as some other student said "Damn she is a slut, she's three timing Hojo." Kagome had enough, it was time to get out of there so she started to drag Inu-yasha off towards school. "Um see you later Koga, bye."  
  
Once away from the crowd that had formed she calmed a little and slowed her walking. "Your seeing him later?" Inu-yasha asked perplexed.  
"What? No."  
"But you said..."  
"Calm down Inu-yasha it's just an expression." She stopped and turned to him. "You're the only guy I'm seeing later, or anytime." She reassured him and gave him a lingering kiss.  
"Okay." Inu-yasha said after they broke apart and he walked her to her class.  
  
Naraku watched the whole scene between Koga and Inu-yasha, unnoticed by any of the students, through his office blinds.  
"Kagura, find out everything you can about those two boys." He said to the slender woman standing behind him, while still keeping an eye on His students.  
"Yes sir." She turned on her heel and clacked off down the hall to fulfil her task.  
  
Kagome and Inu-yasha were eating lunch with Sango (Miroku was off who knows where) for once since it was getting cold outside, being late October and all.  
  
Miroku came bounding up to them (which was weird cause he usually doesn't bound or prance or skip. Anyway.) with a huge grin on his face. "What the hell are you so happy about?" Inu-yasha asked like it was a crime or something, maybe he was still a little upset about this morning.  
"I have something that you are going to love me for." He said staring directly at Sango.  
"I doubt that." She retorted.  
"What is it Miroku?" Kagome asked trying to keep the peace.  
"I scored us four tickets to the 'Maximum Radicals' concert next Saturday." (AN 1)  
"Cool." "You are awesome." Inu-yasha and Sango grabbed at the tickets he produced.  
"Who are the 'Maximum Radicals?'" Kagome asked and all three turned horrified expressions her way.  
"You've never heard of 'Maximum Radicals?'" They all asked at once.  
"No. Um it's a band right?" Kagome said unsure.  
"A band, they are not just a band..." Miroku said.  
"Actually, yes they are." Sango countered.  
"Whatever, You can come over to my place and listen to some of their stuff before we go to the concert." Inu-yasha offered. Miroku would have inserted a perverted comment here but Sango's look promised death and not a sweet death either.  
"I'm invited?" Kagome asked.  
"Of course." They all chorused.  
"You want to come right?" Inu-yasha thought to ask.  
"Yes, it sounds like fun. I've never been to a concert before." Kagome said starting to get as excited as they were.  
"You've never been to a concert? You have led a sheltered life my friend." Sango said shaking her head.  
The rest of lunch was taken up with talk of previous concerts.   
That evening Kagome plopped herself down on Inu-yasha's bed, and Shippo plopped down beside her.  
"Get up runt your in my seat." Inu-yasha grumbled and Shippo scrambled out of his reach.  
"Be nice Inu-yasha." Kagome scolded him.  
"Yeah, be nice Inu-yasha." Shippo mimicked, stuck his tongue out and retreated to the Kitchen alcove.  
"So this is the 'Maximum Radicals.'" Kagome said bobbing her head to the music pulsating through the room. "Cool." She added.  
  
"Yeah." Inu-yasha agreed excitedly, for him anyway. Kagome hardly, if ever, saw Inu-yasha look even remotely excited about anything. It made him look, well kind of sexy, or sexier she should say. Inu-yasha apparently had the same idea, (About Kagome) because before she knew it she was pressed into the bed with Inu-yasha on top kissing her soundly, and she responded in kind. Hands tangled in hair as tongues played war games.  
That just had to be when Shippo came back and loudly protested the "icky" scene. They both blushed beet red and sat up but remained tangled in each others arms.  
"We should probably be studying for the S.A.T.'s anyway." Kagome said, disappointed.  
"Later, this is my favourite part." Inu-yasha practically breathed in her ear.  
"So what time are we going to the concert?" Shippo asked from his seat in the bean bag chair.  
"We, as in me, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku, are leaving next Saturday at 5 and won't be back until Sunday morning."  
"Sunday morning? We're driving all night?" Kagome asked.  
"It's cheaper than finding a hotel room for the night." Inu-yasha informed, "Is that a problem?"  
"No, just would have been nice to be informed." Kagome said this last bit under her breath.  
"Good." Inu-yasha said oblivious then turned back to Shippo, "And you are going to Kaede's.  
"Rats, I never get to have any fun." Poor Shippo pouted.  
  
At school was the same routine most of the week. And this next week was promising to be more of the same.  
But then one day Ayume approached Kagome at her lunch table.  
"Hey, can I talk to you Kagome?" She asked from behind Kagome, startling her in more ways than one.  
"Go ahead." Kagome looked defiant and struck a pose similar to one of Inu-yasha's more stubborn ones.  
Ayume started reluctantly, she would have preferred to do this in private but whatever. "You know about last Friday, It wasn't my idea."  
"But you knew. And you didn't tell me, or speak to me at all last week." Kagome accused her.  
"Yes and I'm sorry, but you have been avoiding us. But I should have told you, and they're being jerks I don't know what is with them lately and I guess I'm a jerk too, and I'm sorry." She babbled on and waited briefly for Kagome to answer, even though it did seem like forever. "And uh that's all." She turned to leave.  
Kagome bit her lip and looked to her friends then back at Ayume. "Wait, Ayume. Want to sit down, have lunch with us?" Kagome smiled at her.  
"Yeah, okay." Ayume smiled back and sat down.  
It was a bit awkward at first but then they settled into a comfortably neutral topic of discussion: School work, how wonderfully exciting.  
"So how do you think you did on the S.A.T.'s?" Miroku asked.  
"I did all right on the English section." Inu-yasha said.  
"I should hope so with all the "studying" you and Kagome have done." Miroku made little quote marks in the air with his fingers.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Inu-yasha growled at him.  
"Nothing at all. Oh and by the way, I'm sure I did super. What about you Sango my dear?"  
"Let's change the subject, okay." Sango said quickly.  
"Out with it Sango."  
"Fine whatever, I think I failed, what about you Kagome?" She shot a glare at each of them.  
Kagome let out a nervous laugh. "I'm sure it wasn't that bad Sango."  
"Wait Kagome, you took the S.A.T.'s? But you're only a Freshman." Ayume broke into the conversation.  
"Oh that's right I forgot to tell you I'm trying to graduate this year, and even though I'm not an official Senior yet I could still take the S.A.T.'s."  
"Really Kagome that's great." Despite Ayume's cheery face she sounded a little disappointed and put out.  
The bell rang shortly and Ayume was left wondering if she and Kagome could ever reconnect.   
Inu-yasha, Sango, and Miroku sat in the back of Chemistry class talking while they went through the motions of doing the lab experiment. Although Inu-yasha was mostly concentrated in gouging a whole in the table with the metal encased eraser end of his pencil than really helping his lab partners.  
"Since the concert's all the way in the boondocks, you guys have to chip in for gas." Sango informed.  
"Great, I barely even have enough money for rent this month." Inu-yasha gripped.  
"Yeah you still owe me for the tickets." Miroku said.  
"Your Uncle gave them to you, for free." Inu-yasha reminded him.  
"Yeah well you still owe me,"  
"Whatever." inu-yasha brushed him off and then Miroku continued, "and you'll have to pay for Kagome's share of gas too, since you're dating now." Teased Miroku.  
"I know, that's why I have no money."  
"You love it."  
"Whatever."  
"Well at least I only have to pay for my own, seeing as I don't have a girlfriend." Miroku gave Sango a pointed look.  
"Oh you are so paying my share too." Sango started, and at Miroku's protest continued. "My car, my rules. I drive both your sorry asses to and from school everyday and I will receive compensation." She said pointing a finger at both of them.  
"Okay, okay." Miroku put up his hands in a placating gesture.  
"Speaking of relationships, how far have you gotten with Kagome anyway?" Miroku prodded Inu-yasha and Sango slapped him upside the head. "What? Aren't you curious?" He asked Sango.  
"No, that's their business." This prompted Inu-yasha to have a Flashback from earlier in the week  
Inu-yasha smirked as Koga left again in a cloud of smoke.  
"Inu-yasha! We were having a conversation." Kagome shouted at him.  
Inu-yasha looked flabbergasted. "Well he wasn't. How dense can you be?" "You know your jealousy was cute at first, but I am so getting sick of it." Kagome said as she stormed off into the school.  
"sick of it, sick of it, sick of it" Kagome's words echoed in Inu-yasha's head until he was brought back to the now. If he was to answer Miroku it would be, "not very far, at all." But he just glared and went back to digging a whole in the table.  
  
Saturday, Concertday (intentional) as well:  
"Come on already Miroku, we're gonna be late. Grrr you can do this another time." Sango was snipping at him again, in fact she'd been nothing but snippy lately. Though this time she had good reason. At the moment Miroku was in the middle of cleaning his room, when they should be on their way to pick up Inu-yasha and Kagome.  
"If I don't clean this up now my dad will have a fit when I get back."  
"Well you could have done this earlier ya know."  
"I was busy earlier." Miroku replied with a smirk.  
Sango remained silent after that. She knew perfectly well what he had been doing earlier, she had been there doing it with him. Not it, it but some good stuff.  
"Done." He announced.  
"Finally." Sango sighed.  
"Oh wait, I forgot the bathroom."  
Sango shot him a look.  
"Kidding, kidding. Let's go."  
  
After the concert:  
Inu-yasha and Kagome stood waiting by the car, in the cold. "Where are they?" Kagome asked with a touch of nervousness, or that could have been her teeth chattering from the cold.  
"How should I know. Hey what are you doing?" Inu-yasha watched as Kagome opened his jacket and snaked her arms around his middle, cuddling into his warmth.  
"I'm cold." Came her muffled reply.  
"I told you to bring a jacket." Came his soft answer as he loosely wrapped his arms around her.  
They stayed like this until finally, (or all to soon depending on your perspective) Sango and Miroku appeared looking a bit ruffled.  
"Where have you two been?" Inu-yasha accused them.  
"Hanging with the band." Miroku said smiling.  
"Really?" Inu-yasha and Kagome looked at him with jealousy and disbelief, respectively.  
"No. There was a jam. Some guy was holding everyone up, demanding his money back or something." Sango came clean.  
"Why? That concert rocked." Kagome said surprising everyone.  
After a minute of shocked silence Inu-yasha said. "Whatever, just unlock the damn door already."  
"All right, what crawled up your but?" Sango wondered.  
"He's just grumpy cause he doesn't like crowds." Kagome rubbed Inu-yasha's back as they got in the car.  
  
On the way back from the concert the gang stopped at a restaurant for a bite to eat. "Oh my god this burger is soooo good." Kagome squealed as she attacked said burger.  
"Dude, I think Kagome got a contact high at the concert." Miroku snickered.  
"I think we all got contact highs, dude." Said Inu-yasha.  
"That would explain why I'm so freakin' hungry." Sango said around a mouth full of fries.  
A while later Inu-yasha had finished eating and was fidgeting in his seat, while the others continued to eat at a leisurely pace.  
"I need a smoke." Inu-yasha stated getting out of the booth.  
"Quitting didn't take huh?" Asked Miroku.  
It was Kagome who answered, "No this is, what the third time you've started up again?"  
"Whatever." (He's been saying that a lot lately huh)  
Inu-yasha walked out of the restaurant and didn't stop until he was leaning up against Kirara and reached for his cigarets. Sure he'd promised Kagome he'd quit but it was harder than he thought. He only took a few drags before he heard, Her.  
"Hey, got a light?"  
"K... Kikyo?" He turned towards the voice, sure enough it was her, a little bit older and taller, but unmistakably her.  
"Wha... Wha...?" He stared at her dumbly.  
"What am I doing here? This backwater town is where I live now." She said with a hint of bitterness.  
"So how have you been?" He said after a minute.  
"Look, Inu-yasha, I came here for a reason."  
"How did you know...?" Inu-yasha started perplexed but Kikyo continued undisturbed. "I'm sorry we never got a chance to know one another. I know you are a good person."  
"Um, okay." Inu-yasha was even more confused now. Kikyo looked around then and leaned up to pull his head down and whisper in his ear. As she did this he felt her put something in his pocket. He barely heard her whisper "Take care of yourself, Inu-yasha." Before she was gone again.  
A few minutes ago  
"Come on guys we should probably go before Inu-yasha has another fit." Kagome said getting up from the booth.  
"I guess we're paying, huh?" Miroku said as he and Sango trudge their way up to the cashier and Kagome was out the door.  
The scene Kagome saw was so shocking she didn't believe it at first, Inu-yasha was kissing, kissing another girl, a girl that looked so much like her but so different at the same time. She felt weak and couldn't move. And then the girl was gone.  
"Kagome? Hey Kagome, what's wrong? Are we goin' or what?" Sango came up behind her.  
"Was that Kikyo?" She asked in a whisper, she had heard the stories but she never thought she'd actually see Her, especially doing that.  
"Kikyo? Here?" Miroku was on his way to question Inu-yasha, and Kagome could feel herself being dragged along by Sango.  
Just after, ("Take care of yourself, Inu-yasha." Before she was gone again  
"Did you just see Kikyo?" Miroku got right to the point.  
"Uh, yeah." Inu-yasha was still perplexed and unaware of the dark look Kagome was was giving him.  
"You're not even going to deny it?" Sango asked in disbelief.  
"No, why should I?"  
"But I, I saw you, you ass!" Kagome screamed at him.  
"Saw me?" Why was everyone speaking in riddles today? Inu-yasha wondered.  
"She saw you two making out, my friend." Miroku thought he would be helpful.  
"I was not."  
"You were too." Kagome yelled.  
"What exactly did you see?"  
"The back of your head," At there sceptical looks she hurried on "with her hand in your hair and you where leaning into it. You, you ass." "Look nothing happened, listen." He then related the bizarreness that was his encounter and produced a note from his pocket.  
"Okay, say I believe you." Kagome said still slightly sceptically. "What was she really here for and what does that note say?"  
Inu-yasha opened it, (hoping it wasn't a proposition) and read aloud, "Garret Hospital, patient #927, 'rubber ducky.'" "What the hell does that mean?" Sango asked.  
"Kikyo's gone wacko." Miroku offered.  
"Feh." Inu-yasha crumpled the paper and threw it on the ground.  
"Fine, let's go." Kagome said and got in the car, proof that she had at least half forgiven him.  
As they drove off a shadowy figure bent to retrieve the note. (Just where are all these shadowy figures coming from anyway?)  
  
The end for now  
  
AN 1: Maximum Radicals: made up name, as far as I know anyway. Also I've only been to one concert myself. It was "They Might Be Giants." They put on a good show.  
I think I was channelling "That '70s Show" somewhat for part of this chapter, since it's my new obsession, one of many. 


	11. Readers Digest Version

Chapter 11 Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-yasha. And I am not looking for, or getting any money for this story.  
  
Yeah the ending of the last chapter really bit the big one. I haven't really been into writing this for a few chapters now so I'm going to stop writing it, but since I can't just leave it unfinished Here is the Readers Digest version.  
Chapter 11: Readers Digest Version Naraku is the shadowy figure and he is actually his twin brother Onigumo, he took his brother's identity after his death you see. He's been recruiting bad kids in a plot to destroy the school.  
We meet Sango's overly perky foster parents (Anyone see "Cry Baby" you might get an idea of what I had in mind) The Homecoming dance is the first sign that something dastardly is afoot. Kaede finds out that Naraku is actually Onigumo and is fired. In a hilarious send up to "Faris Beuller's Day Off" the gang skips school to visit her. They are suspended and Kagome ends up staying at Inu-yasha's, in order to protect and distance herself from her family when things get really hairy with Naraku.  
Naraku tries recruiting Inu-yasha and Koga but that doesn't happen and they wind up joining forces to bring him down, along with some help from the rest of the gang and Kikyo (who turns out to be a Narc. who was fired fro getting to "attached" to Inu-yasha) Sesho-maru plays a key part in helping them as well (especially after Naraku threatens Rin)  
Inu-yasha wins the skate tournament in a stunning come-from-behind victory.  
Sango gets over her depression with Miroku's help and allows herself to love and be loved, Inu-yasha and Kagome get past their insecurities and take their relationship to the next level and are in a stable relationship, Kohaku recovers (With some help from medication) and goes to live with Sango and her family after being cleared of charges due to the fact that he was being controlled by Naraku/Onigumo. Inu-yasha turns 18 and is no longer controlled by Sesho-maru, Sesho-maru and Inu-yasha come to an understanding, and Sesho-maru takes care of Shippo while Inu-yasha is free to go to college. Kagome loses her close friendships with Yuka, Eri, and Ayume. But keeps a casual friendship going with Ayume.  
At prom the gang is all the bell of the ball and applauded for saving the school.  
They all graduate and live happily ever after. Fade out The End 


End file.
